MAL MAIOR
by Cristin X
Summary: Um atentado a vida de um dos integrantes da ordem revela um traidor entre eles... e um TERRÍVEL segredo de eras passadas, que poderia levar Harry para o caminho da escuridão!
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** UM MAL MAIOR

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Por conta de sua atividade como espião, Harry e Draco acabam convivendo mais e se tornam bons amigos.

Draco tem total confiança em Harry, e sempre soube que o Lorde das Trevas não teria chance alguma de vencer. Embora percebesse a atração que sentia pelo moreno, Draco nunca conseguiu avançar a linha da amizade que tinha conseguido conquistar a duras penas, ele não podia colocar isso em risco... e se fosse rejeitado? Harry com certeza o teria evitado se tentasse algo! Como amigo, era assim que seria!

Harry sentia-se a vontade com o loiro, se alguém dissesse que um dia eles seriam bons amigos, com certeza teria rido muito na cara dessa pessoa mas... foi isso que aconteceu! Ficavam horas conversando e ao seu lado, ele era apenas Harry, nada mais. Sentia o coração ficar mais leve quando era recebido com aquele par de olhos cinzas, mas nunca tivera coragem de avançar a linha da amizade que tinha conseguido conquistar a duras penas, ele não podia colocar isso em risco... e se fosse rejeitado? Draco com certeza o teria evitado se tentasse algo!

_OBS.: A repetição foi proposital! Kkkkkk_

Alguns anos haviam se passado... agora o menino-que-sobreviveu, com 23 anos era um auror e junto com a ordem da Fênix, perseguia e prendia vários comensais da morte!

É... mesmo depois da morte de Voldemort eles continuavam lutando, fazendo vítimas inocentes e ... principalmente... tentando matar aquele que havia destruído seu mestre!

Draco, durante muitos anos fora um espião para a Ordem, após a grande batalha conseguiu sua liberdade. Agora, com 24 anos, é considerado um dos melhores medi bruxos de toda Europa, e muito respeitado por seu conhecimento sobre poções e plantas medicinais.

Por conta de suas profissões, os dois acabam se afastando.

Um atentado a vida de um dos integrantes da ordem revela um traidor entre eles... e um TERRÍVEL segredo de eras passadas poderia levar Harry para um caminho sem volta ao lado de uma antiga e perigosa Deusa Etrusca!

**O "Ministério da FanFiccion adverte: Comentar faz bem aos autores! kkkkkkk**

Todo mundo precisa de um... INCENTIVO né? ;)

Agradeço aos que passarem por aqui e por favor, aguardo seus coments para saber se estão gostando... ou não... enfim...

**Vamos à história!**

**;)  
**


	2. 2 - Retorno de um amigo

Capítulo 1

**RETORNO DE UM AMIGO**

6:30 da manhã, finalmente era hoje o dia que ele chegaria, o jovem estava ansioso a semana inteira, nem conseguira dormir direito a noite. Parecia que uma nova fase em sua vida começaria...

Bom... na verdade era isso que ele mais desejava, a chance de ter novamente aquela pessoa em "sua" vida!

- Dobby! Vc já organizou o quarto? (N/A. - Sem chance pensar na morte do elfo gente... fala sério!)

- Sim jovem mestre, Dobby olhou novamente esta manhã , está tudo como o senhor tão perfeitamente havia arrumado ontem...

- Ah... me desculpe amigo... é que eu quero que tudo saia perfeito.

O elfo apenas sorriu ao ouvir estas palavras... há alguns dias eles souberam que o Dr. Draco Malfoy havia conseguido uma ótima oferta no St. Mungus e que finalmente se mudaria para lá.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**FLASHBACK**

- Alô, Harry?

- Sim... quem fala?

- Nossa, só ficar alguns anos sem nos falar e você já me esquece?

- Draco! A ligação está péssima... mal consigo identificar a sua voz. E você ta usando um aparelho trouxa!

- Pois é, você me influenciou, fazer o que? Olha, quero pedir um favor...

- Claro! O que vc quiser eu faço.

- Poderia me pegar no aeroporto às 10 horas no dia 15?

- O quê? Na semana que vem?

- Sim! Vou me mudar para Londres! Fui transferido para (...)

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

O apito da chaleira o traz de volta de volta à realidade.

- Mestre... eu poderia fazer o seu café...

- Eu sei Dobby, mas tem coisas que só da maneira trouxa...

Dobby dá um suspiro frustrado... e fica sentado do balcão da cozinha com as perninhas balançando enquanto observa o jovem preparando o café.

- Nós já combinamos! Não adianta reclamar!

- Mas...

- Dobby! Vc é meu amigo, e hoje é o "meu" dia de cozinhar!

Realmente, a vida do elfo havia mudado muito... Agora ele tinha um lar, um quarto só seu (que ele próprio havia decorado!) e a amizade do bruxo mais amável de todo o mundo. Só de pensar nisso, seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas...

- Ei! Eu não cozinho tão mal assim!

- Mestre! Dobby não merece, o jovem Harry é tão amável, tão bondoso...

É lógico que ele diz isso já pulando no chão e agarrando as pernas de Harry. Demorou alguns minutos para acalmá-lo e um pouco de paciência...

- Bom... já vou para o aeroporto. Com os ataques constantes o Ministério proibiu aparatação ou rede flú entre os países neste mês. Queria ver a cara do Draco enfrentando essa situação.

Harry dava mais uma olhada no espelho. Usava calças jeans, uma camiseta branca e tênis... seus cabelos... bom estavam como sempre... maravilhosamente bagunçados. Ele não percebia mas esta roupa lhe dava um ar despojado, revelava os músculos e o corpo bem definido... chamaria a atenção em qualquer local que estivesse.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

**Atenção! Desembarque do vôo 426 no portão 9! **

**Desembarque do vôo 426 no portão 9!**

"_Finalmente!"_ - Pensou o moreno que já estava aflito com o atraso do avião!

Passando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes, ele procura, entre os passageiros, uma fisionomia amiga.

Observando um jovem que usava terno cinza impecável e com os cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados, ele encontra um par de olhos cinza que brilham de felicidade ao encontrar com os seus!

- Harry!

Ele recebe um abraço como no tempo que em que finalmente fizeram as pazes! Respirando fundo ele se entrega àquele momento pensando o quanto isso fazia falta em sua vida.

- Bem vindo a Londres Malfoy! – Harry carrega a voz provocando.

- Ah Potter... – utiliza o sobrenome do outro, repetindo a brincadeira - estou tão feliz de poder voltar!

- Vamos pegar logo essa bagagem e ir para casa. Tenho um almoço especial te esperando!

Os dois saem conversando pelos corredores sem notar o quanto chamam a atenção. Nem percebem os olhares curiosos que os cercam.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

- Dobby! Chegamos!

- Oh... Pequeno Mestre! Dobby sentiu muitas saudades!

Draco se agacha e cumprimenta no elfo, que já aceita estes gestos de carinho com mais naturalidade.

- Mostra a casa para ele enquanto eu termino o almoço!

- O quê? Harry Potter na cozinha? O Profeta Diário precisa dar esta notícia!

- Que isso Draco ... – diz Harry com um fingido ar de ressentimento – Eu cozinho muito bem!

- Ta bom... eu sei...

- Se ficar duvidando vai ficar sem almoçar!

- Mestre! O senhor faria com o Pequeno Mestre Malfoy? Isso não é certo! Dobby acha errado... ele acabou de chegar...

O elfo nem termina de falar pois os dois começaram a dar gargalhadas. Harry teve que explicar que era brincadeira e jurou que nunca deixaria o "Pequeno mestre Malfoy" sem comer.

- Vamos então? - perguntou Draco com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Ele olhava a casa de Harry maravilhado, era ampla, decorada com muito bom gosto. Tinha vários objetos trouxas na sala: TV, som, DVD... realmente, quem crescia no mundo trouxa não deixava velhos hábitos.

- Este é o meu quarto!

Diz Dobby fazendo uma pequena reverência para que ele entrasse no cômodo.

- Mestre Harry permitiu que Dobby escolhesse tudo!

Draco, só de olhar para o colorido das cortinas verdes, em contraste com as paredes azuis e o tapete dourado poderia deduzir isso. Era um quarto grande, com vários objetos pendurados no teto e móveis de todos os estilos. Os elfos tinham um gosto muito "colorido" pensou o jovem.

- Aqui é o quarto do Mestre Harry...

Ele ficou um pouco acanhado ao entrar no quarto mas, acabou observando o mesmo bom gosto que tinha na decoração da sala. Usava as cores creme, marrom e branco para compor o ambiente, que era amplo e arejado, uma porta que provavelmente daria para um banheiro e um closet ficava mais ao fundo.

"_Quem diria que um dia Harry acabaria tendo um bom gosto assim?!"_

- E este é o do senhor!

- Hã?! Meu? Mas...

Ele olhou o quarto e ficou maravilhado, não era tão grande quanto o de Harry, mas tinha tudo o que ele poderia necessitar. Decorado com diferentes tons de amarelo, tinha TV e até um computador! Ao lado da cama um lindo arranjo com lírios azuis, os seus preferidos...

Estava admirando o ambiente e nem percebeu quando Harry entrou, teve um pequeno sobressalto quando ouviu sua voz.

- Então? Aprovado?

- Harry eu não posso... quer dizer... não pensei... eu... eu...

- O que foi? Draco Malfoy perdeu a fala? UAU!

- Não é isso... é que... eu fiz reserva em um hotel. Não queria te atrapalhar... me desculpe...

- Hã... qual é o número do hotel?

"_Nossa... ele nem insistiu para eu ficar aqui... sei que não deveria ... e nem ia querer mesmo! Mas... poxa..."_

- É esse aqui. - diz o jovem entregando um cartão que estava no bolso de seu terno. Era um hotel que recebia tanto trouxas quanto bruxos e não ficava muito longe.

Com um gesto, Harry faz o telefone aparecer em suas mãos... ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo ele fica desconcertado.

- Me desculpe... força do hábito... quer dizer, não sempre, só quando estou aqui!

- Eu sei que vc faz magia sem a varinha Harry, é que fazia tempo que não via, só isso.

- Alô... é do Exceler Plaza Hotel? Sim... eu quero cancelar uma reserva... é do Dr. Draco Malfoy.

- O QUÊ?!

- Psiu! Ele não pôde viajar... é... isso mesmo... ok... obrigado! Pronto! Problema resolvido!

- Mas Harry... isso não é certo...

- Não é certo vc ficar gastando dinheiro sem necessidade tendo um lugar pra ficar!

Draco, pode manter sua dignidade ao trabalhar com a ordem, mas não conseguiu ter acesso a toda fortuna de sua família. Pois o ministério, depois da grande batalha, fez questão de apreender "todos" os bens dos bruxos considerados seguidores do Lorde. Graças à herança recebida por parte de sua mãe é que não ficou totalmente na miséria.

- Tá bom... eu fico!

- Draco, vc não achou que eu deixaria vc ficar em outro lugar não é? – perguntou aproximando-se mais do jovem. – Eu senti tantas saudades...

Ele sabia o quanto era difícil Harry deixar transparecer os sentimentos... falar sobre eles então, nem se fala!

- Tudo bem seu testa rachada!

Os dois se abraçaram novamente e se afastaram sorrindo...

- Sua casa é linda! Eu amei tudo!

- Venha, vamos almoçar...

Ao entrar na cozinha, Draco reparou na mesa cuidadosamente arrumada, no centro, sua comida trouxa preferida, lasanha! (N/A: é a minha pelo menos! E um ótimo vinho branco para acompanhar!)

Os três almoçaram tranquilamente, conversando sobre as mudanças e os caminhos que cada um havia tomado.

Ron Weasley agora era um dos goleiros mais bem pagos do quadribol e Gina havia se destacado muito como artilheira, estavam ambos na mesma seleção nos EUA.

Harry trabalhava no Ministério e na Ordem da Fênix, junto com o prof. Dumbledore (N/A:que eu não aceito que tenha morrido tãããooo fácil! Absurdo! – desculpem o desabafo, he, he, he, he… Ele merecia coisa pior.), Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna e alguns outros integrantes que Draco não conhecia.

Depois do almoço resolveu descansar um pouco, sugestão de Harry, caso contrário não poderiam aproveitar a noite para um passeio. Realmente, ele estava muito cansado. Tomou um banho refrescante, caiu na cama e dormiu quase que imediatamente.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Estava sonhando e sentindo um cheiro de café com uma torta doce. _"Espera aí... sonho não tem cheiro!"_

Abriu os olhos e viu Harry com uma bandeja na sua frente.

- Ei, dorminhoco... vamos acordar?

-Nossa... como eu estava precisando de uma boa cama. – disse o jovem se espreguiçando.

- Então toma o café, se arruma e vamos sair ok?

- Sim senhor! – responde fazendo continência com a não na cabeça.

- Sua bobo!

Harry sai do quarto, pois ouviu o telefone tocar. Draco come tudo com calma, se arruma e sai do quarto.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Eles vão a um restaurante trouxa, cuja especialidade eram frutos do mar, que havia ali perto. A noite foi adorável e os dois voltam caminhando para casa.

- Draco, vou deixar uma chave com vc só por precaução, pode aparatar aqui sem problema.

- Mas... eu não acho isso certo, quer dizer... sua casa...

- Ei! Já conversamos sobre isso, não se preocupe!

- Tá bom...

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã...

- É segunda feira! Harry me desculpe, já é tão tarde... eu...

- Draco... – diz o moreno olhando bem em seus olhos – Para de pedir desculpas... nós somos amigos, e vc sabe, tudo o que é meu, é seu!

- Mas...

- Chega de "mas" tá bom? Vamos aproveitar esse momento e pronto! Daqui a pouco vc começa a trabalhar, aí eu quero ver a gente se encontrar!

- Não é assim!

- Não mesmo... é pior! Há, há, há, há...

Harry tinha uma risada tão gostosa que até ele acabou rindo. Nos tempos em que Voldemort era vivo era tão difícil vê-lo sorrindo.

Só então percebeu que caminhavam de mãos dadas e ele podia sentir o quanto estava gostando da companhia do amigo...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

**Bom... é isso aí... final do primeiro capítulo... e devo dizer que esta história vai esquentar... vc pode acreditar em mim...**

**Afinal... "eu" sou a escritora... kkkkkk**

**Espero os comentários e sugestões de todos vcs!**

**;)**


	3. 3 - Suspeitas

**Capítulo 3**

**Suspeitas**

No Ministério, pouquíssimos bruxos sabiam que Harry atuava na Ordem. (N/A: faz de conta que isso é possível tá? Hehehehe).

Como ele tinha se formado como auror há apenas 4 anos, muitas missões eram designadas aos mais "experientes", isso deixava o moreno realmente furioso mas, atuando na Ordem ele tinha toda liberdade para lutar ao lado de qualquer um.

Claro que hoje eles eram mais organizados, todos usavam máscaras e codinomes para preservarem suas identidades e seus familiares.

"_Pura bobagem... inventei as máscaras só para eles não ficarem pegando no meu pé... e os idiotas acharam isso o máximo...Assim eu posso... digamos "agir" com mais eficiência para descobrir as informações que eu quero" – _pensa o moreno quando se lembra de sua jornada dupla de trabalho.

Com Harry trabalhando no Ministério, tinham acesso a várias informações sobre os comensais. Outra coisa havia mudado: os integrantes da Ordem tinham uma pequena fênix tatuada na mão direita, que ficava visível somente quando eles precisavam se reunir urgentemente, outra ideia que ajudou na organização e no ataque aos comensais.

"_Tem horas que eu sou demais... uma idéia tão simples que nós poderíamos estar usando há muito tempo... enfim, antes tarde do que nunca!"_

Mas, naquele dia ele estava irritadíssimo. Um plano muito bem articulado por Lupin para prender Bellatrix havia sido frustrado.

- **Que merda Lupin!** Meses de planejamento e acontece isso? – dizia... ou melhor... gritava Harry passando as mãos nos cabelos negros deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados.

- Parecia que eles estavam nos esperando... – Continuava o moreno exasperado.

- Não Harry! Isso é impossível, eu que os subestimei! A culpa é minha... toda minha...

- Isso não está cheirando bem... eles revidaram nossos ataques e parecia que sabiam exatamente onde íamos aparatar...

- Harry... não acredito...

A discussão demorou ainda algumas horas e Harry estava com a cabeça fervendo. Quando voltou para casa... já era terça-feira a noite...

- Harry! Eu estava preocupado! – disse Draco logo que o viu aparatando na sala.

- Oi! – respondeu o moreno com um ar de cansaço – Mas eu mandei a Edwiges com mensagem de onde estava...- Justificou "desabando" no sofá.

- E aí? Como foi? Você está com a cara péssima!

- Não conseguimos, ela fugiu novamente... – disse colocando as mãos entre a cabeça, soltando um suspiro frustrado – **Aquela Vaca conseguiu escapar!**

Draco já sabia o quanto era importante para Harry pegar Bellatrix... ainda não havia superado a perda do padrinho e, uma forma de diminuir a culpa que sentia era prendendo aquela que causou a sua morte.

- Desculpa ter te abandonado ontem e hoje...

- Bom, agora é sua vez de tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e descansar!

- Sim senhor! – respondeu fazendo continência e soltando uma risada – Mas não estou com muita fome... que tal um sanduíche?

- Hummm... tá bom, mas eu faço!

- Que Merlin nos acuda! – respondeu e logo fugiu de uma almofada que era lançada em sua direção.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

"_Um banho gelado... é só isso que eu quero..." _

Ao sentir o jato de água no seu corpo percebeu o quanto estava cansado, o dia realmente não tinha sido nada fácil...

"_Eu não acredito que depois de tantos anos aquela vadia continua livre... Merda! __**Tudo o que eu quero é matar a desgraçada... será que é pedir muito?"**_ - pensa com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

O jovem sai do banheiro apenas com a toalha na cintura e senta na cama pensando em como poderia livrar o mundo daquela infeliz...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

"_Uma hora para um banho é um pouco demais..."_ - Pensa Draco que o aguardava na cozinha...

Ele arrumou tudo em uma bandeja, deixou sobre a mesa e se dirigiu ao quarto de Harry.

Bateu na porta e nada. Bateu novamente e ela se abriu... Foi entrando devagarzinho e percebeu que apenas algumas luzes estavam acesas.

Na penumbra do quarto, pôde ver Harry deitado atravessado na cama, de bruços, com a toalha na cintura.

Ele queria ir embora mas, foi aproximando-se da cama. Ouviu uma respiração compassada, demonstrando que o jovem estava realmente adormecido. O braço direito envolta do travesseiro e o esquerdo pendia quase fora da cama.

Observou as costas úmidas e os músculos do jovem, desceu os olhos e percebeu a toalha um pouco frouxa, revelando o começo do seu quadril...

"_Nossa... como ele está lindo..." _ - pensa mordendo ligeiramente os lábios.

"_Dormindo ele parece estar totalmente desprotegido..."_ - Draco sentiu seu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido.

"_O que eu estou fazendo? __**Que coisa feia!**__ Ele é seu amigo e você fica aqui... __**secando**__ ele! Vá embora Draco Malfoy e deixe seu amigo em paz!" _

Ficava se censurando mas... ao invés de se afastar, foi se aproximando mais. Agachou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros ainda molhados.

"_Como ele está cheiroso..."_ - Simplesmente não conseguia se afastar.

Olhou com carinho para seu rosto... alguns fios caiam sobre sua testa, os olhos cerrados, seus lábios entreabertos, podia sentir o ar quente de sua respiração.

Já tinha visto o amigo dormindo por inúmeras vezes mas... desta vez ele sentiu uma atração especial por aquele corpo deitado na cama... não pode deixar de imaginar como seria dormir em seus braços.

Então viu que ele abria os olhos lentamente.

"_**O que eu faço?**__ Digo oi Harry, vi você seminu e resolvi ficar te admirando?" _

- Oi... – sussurrou ele com a voz cansada, mal aguentando manter os olhos abertos – Que bom que você veio...

Pegou a mão de Draco e ...continuou dormindo!

"_Meu Merlin... ele ainda está adormecido."_

Ficou totalmente paralisado, nem respirar direito conseguia. Sentia a mão de Harry segurando a sua, ouvia sua respiração e observava o corpo do amigo.

"_O que está acontecendo? __**Se mexe**__... saia daqui!" _

Bem devagar puxou sua mão, o que provocou um protesto por parte do belo moreno adormecido, ele resmungou algo que não pode interpretar. Sorriu ao observar aquele rosto querido com a testa franzida por alguns segundos...

Levantou-se, apagou algumas luzes e saiu... não sem antes dar mais uma olhada para trás.

Entrou em seu quarto em estado de choque.

"_Como pôde fazer isso com Harry? Estou traindo a sua amizade mas... o que estou sentindo? Pensei que tinha superado, tantos anos longe!" _

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de todos os detalhes daquele corpo adormecido em sua mente...

- AHHH! Eu preciso de um banho!

Naquela noite, Harry sonhou com um jovem de olhos cinza e Draco... com um moreno de olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Os dois acordaram com um sorriso no rosto.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

"_Vou fingir que nada aconteceu... e não aconteceu mesmo! Aja com naturalidade... ele não precisa saber que tem __**um amigo**__**tarado**__ hospedado em sua casa!" _

- Bom dia! – a voz do jovem entrando na cozinha interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Bom... bom dia. – respondeu gaguejando um pouco.

Olhando para ele, percebeu que estava com um robe, os cabelos úmidos, cheirava a loção, tinha saído do banho.

- Draco, me desculpe por ontem, não sabia que estava tão cansado... – disse enchendo a boca de biscoito. – "Tô" morrendo de fome.

- Vamos comer então seu esfomeado!

Os dois comeram tranquilamente.

"_Ainda bem que Harry não sabe o que eu fiz... fica mais fácil agir com naturalidade..." _

- E o hospital? Quando tem que se apresentar?

- Daqui 7 dias... tenho que procurar logo um local para me mudar...

- Hummm... eu posso te ajudar. Que tal neste final de semana? _"Droga... ele não ia ficar morando aqui pra sempre." _

- Ótimo! – respondeu feliz por ele não insistir para que ficasse mais tempo lá.

- Eu...- Mas é interrompido com a chegada de uma coruja - É do Lupin!

Ele começou a ler e percebeu que sua fisionomia estava mudando... demonstrando preocupação...

- O que aconteceu?

- **Merda!** Um grupo da Ordem foi atacada ontem... três morreram... eu preciso sair...

- Não se preocupe... eu ficarei bem... – respondeu percebendo olhar angustiado que Harry lhe lançava.

- Eu mando notícias assim que puder... tome cuidado...

- Você também...

Saiu da cozinha, Draco ficou com uma sensação de vazio que não sentia há alguns anos... a sensação de que poderia não voltar a vê-lo novamente.

No quarto, enquanto se trocava, só um pensamento martelava a cabeça de Harry.

"_Como isso aconteceu? Eu tinha que estar lá...apenas os integrantes da Ordem sabiam desta missão... só pode significar uma coisa...__**traição**__!" _

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

- Harry, que bom que vc chegou!

- Oi Lupin... oi professor...

- Harry... não sou mais seu professor – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso cansado.

Estavam reunidos na sede da Ordem, apenas os membros que participavam ativamente das decisões, entre eles Neville, Luna, Tonks, Olho Tonto e Adrian, que iniciou a reunião:

- Pessoal... o que aconteceu com a "equipe alfa" foi terrível... três integrantes foram mortos e não conseguimos prender nenhum comensal!

Adrian havia começado na Ordem quando Harry iniciou o curso de auror. Eles se conheceram no Ministério e logo o jovem ganhou a sua confiança, era um ótimo estrategista além de excelente bruxo.

Com algumas missões havia provado sua capacidade a todos.

- Precisamos rever nossos planos, investigar todos os integrantes da ordem...

- **O quê?** - interrompeu Neville indignado – Todos aqui são confiáveis, isso é um absurdo!

- Adrian – interrompeu Tonks – Eu acredito que esta não seja a atitude correta, estamos juntos há séculos, já realizamos inúmeras missões! Lançar esta suspeita...não sei não...

Todos ficaram em silêncio neste momento, a imagem de alguém passando informações aos comensais era assustadora!

- Bem meus amigos... – agora era a vez de Dumbledore – O que precisamos fazer agora é proteger os familiares daqueles que partiram... vamos fazer apenas 3 equipes, transferi-los para um local seguro... Vocês sabem que **Nilrem** ainda é uma criança... e precisa de proteção!

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Harry sentiu uma brisa gélida no ambiente, mesmo que todas as janelas estivessem fechadas... sim... a segurança de Nilrem seria prioridade! E ele pessoalmente iria fazer isso... nem que para isso, tivesse que ir contra todas as ordens de Dumbledore!

Harry fica apenas acompanhando o desenrolar da conversa... e Dumbledore percebe que está sendo observado atentamente pelo jovem...

"_Será que Harry desconfia de alguma coisa? Devo perguntar? Não consigo penetrar na sua mente... isso poderá ser um problema... Vou ter que distraí-lo mandando-o em outras missões... Espero que não perceba o que estou fazendo..." _

A conversa durou toda a manhã. Harry foi almoçar com Draco e a tarde voltou para o Ministério.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

- Dobby!

- Sim, Pequeno Mestre.

- Eu vou ao hospital dar uma olhada por lá, devo voltar só a noite está bem?

- Sim, adorável, pequeno e gentil mestre.

Ele apenas saiu antes que Dobby continuasse listando todos os adjetivos que conhecia para elogiá-lo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Como era bom voltar ao St. Mungus, ali era o local onde ele sempre sonhou em trabalhar. Depois de passar na sala do diretor, Draco ganhou "passe livre" por todo hospital.

Andou por várias sessões e percebeu que já eram 23 horas... realmente, ele perdia a noção de tempo quando estava trabalhando.

Então, quando estava pensando em voltar para casa, percebeu uma estranha movimentação no hospital: medi bruxos começaram a se organizar para atender a alguns feridos que estavam chegando...

Eram vários aurores e alguns trouxas atingidos por feitiços em mais um ataque dos comensais da morte.

O jovem sentiu o coração disparar, seu primeiro pensamento foi direcionado a um moreno de olhos verdes.

Como ainda não havia concretizado sua transferência oficialmente, não podia ajudar no atendimento dos feridos. Saiu do hospital, aparatou direto na casa de Harry, percebendo logo em seguida, que o moreno não estava, apenas ouviu Edwiges que estava parada sobre a mesa.

" _Graças aos deuses! Finalmente uma mensagem!" _

Ele pegou o pequeno pergaminho e leu:

"Draco, tivemos alguns problemas mas, eu estou BEM! Terei uma missão esta noite, não sei a que horas chegarei. Não se preocupe muito ok?

HP."

- Harry seu cabeça dura, que horas mandou esta mensagem? Que missão era esta? ONDE? Quem o ajudaria? Que droga de mensagem inútil é essa?!

Ele sentiu um frio na espinha ao concluir que, as pessoas que chegaram ao hospital poderiam estar envolvidas com esta missão.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

As horas passaram lentamente e nada acontecia. Sem perceber, acabou adormecendo no sofá da sala, já passava das 3 da manhã.

Ainda sonolento, abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma conversa que se passava na sala de estar, pareciam sussurros...

- Harry, por favor se cuida... hoje foi muito arriscado...

- Eu sei Adrian...

"_Nossa, a voz dele está tão estranha..."_ - Erguendo lentamente a cabeça, pode observar que ele conversava com outro rapaz que, o ajudava a sentar-se em uma cadeira...

- Dobby!

" _**Que intimidade é essa?**__ QUEM ele pensa que é chamando o Dobby assim?" _

- Senhor Adrian... Mestre Harry! Está tudo bem?

- Sim Dobby... mas o Harry precisa tomar estas poções. Você poderia ajudá-lo?

- Oh... mestre... está ferido? Doente?

- Não Dobby, quer dizer... ele precisa tomar, ok? Por favor... presta atenção, se algo acontecer...

- Adrian... não vai...

- Psiu! Pode acontecer sim e é melhor estarmos preparados! Dobby, se acontecer algo com ele, entre em contato conosco, não o leve ao St. Mungus nem traga ninguém está bem?

Dobby pega os frascos com as mãos trêmulas olhando para o jovem mestre com preocupação...

- Querido... eu preciso ir... Tonks...

- Eu sei... ajude o Lupin.

- Vá pra cama ok?

Draco já estava à beira da histeria naquele sofá.

"_**MEU querido?**__ Que isso! Também... quem manda ficar escondido, agora não dá pra aparecer dizendo: oi pessoal... e aí? Que INTIMIDADE é essa_?

Ainda o viu passando as mãos nos cabelos de Harry e dando-lhe um beijo antes de aparatar.

"_Ele tem alguém..."_ - Foi tudo o que pensou naquele momento.

Lentamente Harry levantou-se e foi para o quarto, seguido de Dobby. Ele esperou um pouco e também foi para o seu com um sentimento de perda no coração.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Ao chegar ao quarto, Harry precisou da ajuda do elfo para trocar suas vestes, estava extremamente fraco e com lágrimas nos olhos. Contou ao pequeno amigo que Tonks havia morrido durante a missão. E que ele não pode ajudar muito pois estava "oficialmente" como auror.

- Oh mestre... a adorável senhorita Tonks... Dobby sentir muito mas... agora o senhor precisa se deitar...

Harry não teve nem forças para discutir, já havia tomado uma parte das poções na Ordem e estava impossível manter os olhos abertos.

Dobby colocou o jovem mestre na cama, o cobriu com extremo cuidado e passou os dedos trêmulos na face de Harry, secando algumas lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

Ele pensou o quanto seu mestre já havia sofrido perdendo as pessoas que amava.

Tirou uma mecha dos cabelos negros que caiu sobre sua testa, passou os dedos pela cicatriz do rapaz, era a primeira vez que fazia isso, sentiu todo o corpo tremer ao lembrar quem havia deixado aquela marca...

Observou que ele estava totalmente adormecido e, mais uma lágrima caiu... desta vez dos olhos do pequeno elfo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

**Gentem... fala sério... poucos comentários? QUE ISSO?**

**Daqui a pouco a idéia acaba e sabe como é que é...**

**Hahahahaha**

**Brincadeira... não vou deixar esta história sem final não... mas... posso ficar mais "dedicada" se vcs me ajudarem certo?**

**Viram só... um pouquinho de chantagem... mas... isso no futuro pode virar uma maldição imperdoável... hahahahahaha...**

**;)**


	4. 4 - Desespero

**Capítulo IV – **

**Desespero**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Embora estivesse em seu quarto, Draco caminhava de um lado para o outro sem parar, sua cabeça estava fervendo com os últimos acontecimentos.

Ele ainda podia ouvir alguns barulhos que vinham do quarto de Harry, provavelmente logo tudo voltaria a ficar silencioso.

"_Mas o que estava acontecendo entre o meu Harry e aquele loiro esquelético?"_

"_Espera aí... __**"meu Harry"**__ ? De onde tirei isso?" _

Balançando a cabeça ele tentava repelir a imagem do rosto do amigo adormecido que invadia a sua mente.

"_O que esta acontecendo? Por que tinha que pensar nele "desta" forma?"_

"_Era tão mais fácil quando eram só amigos... mas eles eram só amigos! Nada havia acontecido..."_

- Oi... que bom que você veio...

" _Ele estava dormindo... podia ter falado isso pra qualquer um! __**NÃO Draco!**__ Não era com você que ele estava sonhando!"_

" _Olhos cerrados, a respiração compassada, os lábios... ah os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos..."_

"_DRACO PARA AGORA! Por que isso esta acontecendo? Tá certo que eles estavam há algum tempo sem se ver... que nenhum de seus namoros durava muito tempo..._

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

**FLASHBACK**

- TUDO que esse TAL Harry faz é melhor é?

A lembrança da última discussão que tivera com Colin veio como uma avalanche neste momento...

- _"SIM!"_ - Era esta a resposta que ele **quase** dissera naquele momento...

- Não dá Draco, é impossível competir com que JÁ GANHOU!"

Ele não havia conseguido falar nada, Colin saiu do apartamento e eles nunca mais conversaram.

Fim do flashback

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Agora ele estava ali... e tudo o que queria era voltar a fazer parte de sua vida, não como amigo...

" _Eu quero ser mais que amigo... quero ser..." _

"_NÃO! Não posso concluir este pensamento... nós somos amigos... só isso..."_

"_É assim que Harry me vê, como um amigo e é assim que deve continuar..." _

Sentado na cama, pegou na mesinha ao lado um porta retrato onde apareciam os dois, foi no último ano de Hogwarts. Harry estava parado e ele vinha por trás, pulando em cima do garoto, os dois caíam no chão... Harry ficava por cima, enchia a mão de neve e jogava no rosto dele...

No verso, uma frase do amigo: "Draco, sempre estarei com você. Seu amigo, Harry."

Parecia que isto havia acontecido em outra vida...

Olhando pela janela, percebeu que os primeiros raios de Sol começavam a aparecer, ele estava cansado e triste, acabou adormecendo com o retrato nos braços.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Mal fechou os olhos e sentiu que alguém o chamava.

- Pequeno Mestre... Por favor!

Havia um tom de urgência na voz de Dobby que o despertou em segundos.

- Dobby? O que foi? – perguntou já se levantando, pois o elfo o puxava para fora.

Ao entrar no quarto de Harry, percebeu que algo estava errado, disparou em direção a sua cama.

- O Meste estava bem... de repente começou a ficar quente... Dobby não sabia o que fazer...

- Ele está queimando de febre!

Draco sentiu o ar lhe faltar nesse momento, Harry estava tremendo, todo suado, com a respiração acelerada... os cabelos grudados na testa, a camisa que usava estava molhada... estava delirando, falando frases desconexas, gemendo...

Ele conjurou sua maleta de medi bruxo e começou a examiná-lo, tentando manter a calma.

- Não... Voldemort... não... Sírius, não me deixe.

- Dobby fez tudo certo... deu as poções, cuidou do jovem mestre... – o elfo estava desesperado olhando para Harry que tremia na cama.

- Cuidado... Nilrem...

Draco lembrou que ele havia sofrido um ataque na madrugada... que estava tomando três tipos de poções diferentes.

- **DROGA!** Não posso ministrar uma poção antitérmica! – concluiu desesperado – Temos que levá-lo para o hospital agora...

- NÃO! Não podemos... é perigoso! Dobby jurou... Dobby não pode... Dumbledore pediu.

Lembrou-se da conversa que ouviu na madrugada... O tal Adrian havia sido bem claro... nada de hospital nem de médicos.

- Pelos deuses! O que eu vou fazer?

Ele estava mais quente, se é que isso era possível... Observava o rosto pálido do rapaz e percebia que sua respiração estava mais acelerada... se continuasse assim, acabaria tendo uma convulsão.

- Preciso baixar esta temperatura... mas como?

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto desesperado, olhando pelo quarto, quando observou a porta do banheiro.

- Dobby... encha a banheira com água morna... rápido!

- Hã? – perguntou o elfo confuso...

- Rápido! Encha a banheira!

"_Ainda bem que uma das matérias que estudei era sobre medicina trouxa" _- já tinha assistido várias reportagens e estudado livros sobre diversas técnicas para auxiliar seus trabalhos no mundo mágico.- _"É um gesto desesperado, mas tenho que tentar..."_

Com a varinha, fez Harry levitar até o banheiro e, com muito cuidado, foi fazendo com que ele afundasse na banheira cheia de água, sem se preocupar em tirar o seu pijama.

Outro feitiço fez com que seu corpo não ficasse "boiando" na água, apenas a cabeça estava para fora... ele estava tão quente.

O elfo apenas olhava desesperado sem entender nada do que Draco estava fazendo. Ele molhava uma toalha e ia passando pelo rosto de Harry enquanto explicava o procedimento.

- Dobby, essa é uma maneira trouxa de baixar a febre, vamos ficar assim por vinte minutos está bem? Depois vamos tirá-lo e repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias para que a temperatura se normalize. Deixe o quarto ventilado e separe roupas leves para ele vestir, troque todo o forro da cama também.

Ele ficou atento para que a água da banheira esfriasse lentamente e... após vários minutos, constatou que a temperatura do jovem começava a baixar, sua respiração ainda não estava tranquila mas, não estava tão acelerada quanto antes.

Voltou com ele para o quarto e, com a ajuda de Dobby, trocou as roupas molhadas, vestindo-o apenas com a parte debaixo de um pijama.

Já eram 7:30 da manhã quando ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, parecia confuso.

- Draco...?

- Oi... está tudo bem... calma. – ele sabia que apesar de fraco, sua cabeça deveria estar fervilhando de perguntas – Você teve febre durante a madrugada, mas agora está bem.

Disse passando uma toalha úmida pelo seu rosto – Agora, beba um pouco de água... você precisa de hidratar...

Logo em seguida, adormeceu.

Após algumas horas, a febre voltou... e novamente foi preciso outro banho.

Draco estava realmente muito preocupado... se continuasse assim... ele poderia ficar seriamente debilitado. Já era a quarta vez que estavam na banheira e já havia decidido que, se a febre voltasse, era para o hospital que eles iriam de uma forma ou de outra!

Durante todo esse tempo fez o possível para que ele bebesse água e o deixou o mais confortável possível. Agora, observando-o na cama, via o quanto Harry estava pálido, em alguns momentos ele delirava e chamava por uma pessoa que ela não conhecia... em outros, parecia que estava revivendo momentos em que Voldemort ainda vivia.

- Draco... onde você está?

- Harry... eu estou aqui... abra os olhos... eu estou aqui ao seu lado.

- Não me deixe... - pedia com tanta tristeza na voz que Draco ficou paralisado por alguns segundos.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, nunca... nunca... eu... te amo Harry... por favor... volte pra mim.

Pedia o jovem apertando as mãos de Harry e falando ao seu ouvido, lentamente, deu um beijo em seus lábios e percebeu que tinha a face molhada de lágrimas.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Há passava do meio dia quando um dos frascos de poções começou a brilhar, sinal de que era hora de tomá-lo.

Ele já ia se levantar da cama, pois estava deitado com Harry, quando percebeu que Dobby foi mais rápido e vinha em sua direção.

Logo que tomou, percebeu que já não estava tão pálido quando antes.

" _Graças a Merlin!" _- Suspirou voltando a deitar-se ao seu lado, dormindo, sem perceber, quase que no mesmo instante...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Foi um sono sem sonhos... abriu os olhos e viu que Harry dormia calmamente, eles estavam de frente, um para o outro, percebeu que sua respiração estava suave e compassada.

Colocou a mão em sua testa e verificou que não havia mais sinal da febre que tanto o preocupara a manhã toda.

Percebeu um longo suspiro do moreno, sinal de que logo acordaria.

Lentamente ele abriu aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes que demonstraram confusão ao encontrar Draco ali ao seu lado, mas agora ele não era mais o garoto tímido dos tempos de escola, um belo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios logo a seguir.

- Bom dia...

- Humm... seria quase uma boa noite, isso sim. – respondeu tirando uma mecha de cabelos que estava sobre os olhos de Harry.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou se espreguiçando na cama – Parece que um trasgo passou por cima de mim...

- Bom... você ficou com febre durante a manhã toda, nos deixou muito preocupados! O Dobby não deixou eu te levar para o St. Mungus.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Ainda não entendi o motivo da febre já que você estava tomando poções, mas isso também não é raro de acontecer... já que são três remédios diferentes...

Enquanto explicava, levantou-se da cama, pegando mais água para que ele pudesse beber.

- Humm... Quer dizer que dormimos juntos é? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto, olhando para o corpo do amigo que estava usando um pijama curto.

- Harry! Seu bobo! Pelo menos eu estou com mais roupa do que você! Há, há, há...

Desta vez, foi o moreno que ficou vermelho ao perceber a falta de algumas peças de sua roupa.

- Ahhhh Draco... De novo você me vê sem roupa! Que droga... Por que nunca acontece com você heim? Que azar!

- Porque o doutor aqui sou eu! E quem acaba sempre precisando de "reparos" e "remendos" é você...!

Os dois ficaram sorrindo até que Dobby entrou trazendo uma bandeja com uma janta leve para Harry, enquanto Draco saia para se trocar.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Ao voltar, encontrou Harry parado em frente à janela com olhar perdido, sem observar nada em especial, ainda estava muito abatido.

Ele ficou ao seu lado e soube então que Tonks havia morrido durante a missão.

- Foi terrível Draco... os comensais atacaram um bairro trouxa matando e aterrorizando várias pessoas... quando chegamos, vários dementadores apareceram.

- Como foi acontecer algo assim?

- Parecia que... – ele deu um suspiro frustrado.

- O quê? Fala Harry!

- Não sei... parecia uma emboscada... sei lá.

Ao ouvir esta frase, Draco ficou sem ação.

- Bom, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, me deixa tomar um banho.

- Vai porque daqui a pouco tem a última dose da poção.

- Ah... Por quê? Já estou bem... – disse fazendo uma cara de criança abandonada.

- Os anos passam e você continua o mesmo heim?

- Eu odeio tomar essas poções, elas tem um gosto horrível.

- Não adianta reclamar!

- Droga! – resmungou indo em direção ao banheiro.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Ao retornar, percebeu que o último frasco começava a brilhar, com um suspiro de resignação, e sob o olhar atento do medi bruxo, tomou o líquido.

- Argh!

- Harry, para... não é tão ruim assim.

- Cof, cof, cof ... (N/A:imaginem uma tosse sofrida tá bom? Hahahahah)

A cena a seguir parecia acontecer em câmera lenta para desespero de Draco.

Com as mãos na garganta, Harry continuava a tossir, tentou se apoiar em um mesa mas não conseguiu, ele estava caindo e só não bateu a cabeça porque Dobby apareceu na hora e o segurou.

- Tem... algo errado... – disse com um fio de voz desmaiando a seguir.

- Dumbledore! – gritou o jovem olhando para Dobby, que sumiu imediatamente.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

"_Dor..."_

Foi somente isso que Harry sentiu ao beber a última dose da poção.

Parecia que sua garganta, seu interior estava queimando... derretendo.

Em um segundo, vários pensamentos percorreram sua mente... o primeiro deles... uma constatação:

"_**Era veneno!**__ Havia bebido veneno!_

"_Anos de treinamento e batalhas para acabar morrendo assim... vigilância constante era o que Olho-Tonto dizia... eu falhei..."_

"_Estúpido!" _

Olhou para Draco no momento em que sentia que suas forças o abandonavam.

- Tem algo errado...

E logo sentiu cair em uma escuridão sem fim...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

Draco ainda estava ao seu lado quando Dumbledore aparatou no quarto. Apesar do desespero, o lado profissional tomou controle da situação ao receber o olhar do antigo professor.

- Ele estava bem. Então tomou a última dose da poção, disse que algo estava errado e desmaiou... professor, ele mal respira!

Dumbledore pegou o frasco, observando-o atentamente, tocou com a varinha e, neste instante, o frasco explodiu em meio a uma fumaça negra.

Imediatamente, com um feitiço, ele colocou Harry na cama.

- Professor... ele está morrendo!

- Draco... afaste-se, nós temos uma única chance para evitar que o pior aconteça!

O que aconteceu a seguir ficaria marcado para sempre na mente do jovem médico.

Com a varinha, Dumbledore fez um corte no pulso direito de Harry, colocou as mãos no local e disse algumas palavras que não reconheceu.

Uma luz verde envolveu o corpo do professor e lentamente, foi passando para o corpo de Harry, até cobri-lo completamente.

Quando seu corpo estava tomado por esta luz, ela começou a voltar e, do corte, saiu um líquido negro e espesso ao invés de sangue.

A luz se concentrou no pulso e se transformou em uma esfera, contendo todo o líquido negro no seu interior.

A esfera continuou brilhando e flutuando nas mãos do professor até que o líquido se transformou na silueta de uma Manticora.

Draco ficou boquiaberto, sabia que a Manticora era uma perigosíssima criatura de cabeça humana, corpo de leão e rabo de escorpião, era tão feroz quanto uma Quimera e igualmente rara.

Embora fosse dotada de linguagem, devorava qualquer humano que se aproximasse, cantando baixinho quando fazia uma vítima com sucesso. Sua pele repele quase todos os feitiços conhecidos e sua mordida causa morte instantânea.

Dumbledore podia sentir a energia da magia negra saindo do corpo do seu ex-aluno. Algumas gotas de suor já marcavam sua testa devido ao esforço mágico que estava fazendo.

Draco estava totalmente paralisado, então observou que a camiseta de Harry começava a ficar com manchas de sangue, seu rosto estava com pequenos cortes e hematomas que pareciam ter sido feitos naquele instante.

Olhou para Dumbledore e percebeu que do pulso de Harry não saiu mais nada. Ele então conjurou uma caixa de cristal envolta da esfera e, cambaleando um pouco, sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Professor...

- Meu jovem, algo terrível aconteceu.

- Harry... ele vai ficar bem ao é? Ele é forte... tem o senhor...

- Isso só vai depender dele agora!

- A poção... alguém tentou envenená-lo?

- Draco, esta poção que Harry tomou... era minha!

- O quê?

- Depois eu lhe explico... Precisamos agora nos concentrar para salvá-lo! Eu fiz um feitiço que tira toda e qualquer substância, que não seja natural do corpo de uma pessoa.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim... – concordou o velho professor abaixando a cabeça – Os ferimentos que ele sofreu ontem a noite voltaram porque tive que tirar as poções que auxiliavam seu tratamento. Dobby!

- Sim.

- Preciso que você providencie com urgência estes ingredientes. – fez aparecer um pergaminho na frente do elfo, que partiu em seguida.

- Draco, examine o Harry e veja qual a extensão de seus ferimentos.

Para desespero do jovem medi bruxo, ele tinha algumas costelas, a perna direita e o braço esquerdo fraturados, vários hematomas pelo corpo, além de ter recebido alguns cruciatus e outros feitiços durante a missão. Havia um corte na cabeça que também parecia ser muito grave. Isso sem contar nos efeitos do veneno em seu corpo, que o deixariam ainda mais debilitado.

Enquanto ele o examinava, Dumbledore já preparava uma nova poção com os ingredientes que Dobby trouxera.

- Esta poção vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronta... a primeira dose é mínima, pois o organismo pode rejeitá-la. – explicou com paciência – então, a cada três horas devemos aumentar a dose em 10 ml, até que ela acabe, entenderam?

- Sim senhor. – responderam Dobby e Draco juntos.

- Dobby, troque as roupas de Harry e fique aqui , nós.. – disse olhando para Draco – Precisamos conversar!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################

**Oi amores!**

**Olha... as informações sobre a terrível manticora, foram tiradas da internet... é uma das criaturas da Madame Pince OK?**

**Achei muito legal e resolvi utilizá-las...**

**Hummm... sabia que eu posso pesquisar mais e mandar algumas destas "criaturas" para aquele SER que lê e não manda comentários?**

**Kkkkkkkk**

**Beijos mil! **

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ################## #######################


	5. 5 - Desafetos

Capítulo 5 –

**DESAFETOS**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Ao chegar à sala, Draco percebeu que Lupin e Adrian já estavam lá.

- Então? – perguntou Lupin com uma voz angustiada.

- Meus amigos... Harry ainda não está fora de perigo, é grave o seu estado...

- Mas, como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Adrian que estava em pé, ao lado de Lupin olhando diretamente para Draco.

Ele sentiu um frio na espinha ao olhar para aquela loiro sem-graça.

"_**Que tom de voz é esse?**__ Eu vou pular no pescoço dele se estiver insinuando que EU tenho algo a ver com o que aconteceu!" _

- O que exatamente você quer saber? – questionou Draco com uma voz gelada, mirando Adrian de cima a baixo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**ENQUANTO ISSO... EM OUTRO LOCAL...**

Bem... Um passo havia sido dado, ele não poderia voltar atrás. Fazer parte da Ordem tinha sido um objetivo fácil de ser alcançado.

" _Tolos! Apesar dos anos de batalha, ainda se esquecem de regras simples!" _

**- UM INIMIGO NÃO MERECE COMPAIXÃO! **– gritou olhando para as paredes vazias.

Muitos pensamentos passavam por sua mente, não podia cometer nenhum erro, não agora que estava tão perto!

- Deixar Belatrix viva... esse foi o **MAIOR ERRO** de todos, segundo... bem... acreditar que amigos nunca traem!

- Mas... por que Harry não aparecera na reunião? Ele sempre estava presente...

O homem se agacha no chão, e continua falando sozinho, sussurrando, temendo que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo:

- Aquele INSUPORTÁVEL! Eterno preferido de Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore! Há, há, há... Uma dose... apenas uma e ele estará morto!

- E isso acontecerá hoje!

- Foi um pouco difícil trocar as poções... EI! Eu disse difícil... não **IMPOSSÍVEL**!

Neste momento ele se levanta e começa a sorrir.

- Sim... Aquele velhote... nem vai saber o que o atingiu e aí... será questão de tempo ... pouco tempo para aquele que matou o mestre ser eliminado também...

- Mas... primeiro... ele tem que sofrer...

- E eu... **como amigo**... sei bem o que fazer para atingir seu ponto fraco...

- Só preciso de calma... Ele virá até mim!

Então, passando as mãos nos cabelos para arrumá-los, arruma sua capa e caminha por um longo corredor, aguarda ser anunciado e entra em uma sala ampla, com apenas alguns móveis e uma cadeira, na verdade algo que parecia um trono. Tenta afastar os pensamentos e a vontade de matar a bruxa que estava ali, a sua frente.

- Milady?

- Sim... – respondeu Belatrix com a voz que demonstrava total repugnância ao ser que lhe dirigia a palavra

- Foi feito! Logo receberemos notícias da morte de Dumbledore!

Seus olhos brilharam ao ouvia as "boas novas".

- Há, há, há, há... – o som de uma risada histérica foi tudo o que se ouviu como resposta.

- Eu devo voltar agora para a base... logo, logo saberemos o que aconteceu.

Despediu-se e logo aparatou na Ordem.

- Bom... Ninguém percebeu meu passeio noturno...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**APARTAMENTO DE HARRY**

- **Quem** você pensa que é para me acusar de alguma coisa?

Lupin olhou preocupado para Dumbledore, nunca tinham visto Draco tão furioso.

Adrian lançou-lhe um olhar arrogante... (N/A: acho que este é o início de uma longa amizade.. há hahahahaha)

- Ele estava muito bem quando o deixei ontem! Se soubesse que tinha um "hospede" aqui... teria ficado para protegê-lo melhor!

- **O QUÊ?**

Lupin e Dumbledore nem tiveram tempo de reação... em menos de um segundo Draco já tinha lançado um estupefaça, que por pouco não nocauteou o outro.

- Acalmem-se! Os dois! – interferiu Lupin, pois Adrian procurava revidar o ataque – **Adrian, pare!**

- Mas...

- Parem agora! – ameaçou Dumbledore – E sentem-se em silêncio!

- Draco, este é Adrian... Adrian... Draco... – apresentou Lupin - Um dos melhores amigos e parceiro de Harry na luta contra Voldemort!

Adrian sentir o sangue fugir de sua face ao ouvir estas palavras.

"_Então este era __**o Draco**__ ...? Que droga! Por isso ele me acertou... teve um ótimo parceiro... __**MERDA! **__Meti os pés pelas mãos..." _

- Bom... agora que esclarecemos QUEM É QUEM... nesta sala – disse Draco sentando-se ao lado de Lupin – Vocês podem me explicar o que aconteceu?

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça e, com a voz cansada começou a falar:

- Eu... na verdade Harry estava suspeitando de que... na Ordem houvesse um traidor... eu não dei atenção aos seus avisos... não acreditei que isso fosse possível... Deveria ter tomado algumas precauções...

- O quê? **Algumas precauções?** – questionou Draco – Depois de tudo o que nós passamos com Voldemort... das batalhas... Você não acreditou no Harry? Como pôde?

" _Uau! O rapaz bateu doído... Quero ver como o velho vai se sair dessa_..." - pensou Adrian.

- Bom... Eu vou mudar as defesas da casa para que ninguém possa vir aqui até descobrirmos o que realmente está acontecendo... Belatrix pode descobrir que Harry foi envenenado e tentar alguma coisa...

" _Hummm..."_ – não tendo como responder o professor desconversou – _"Ele é esperto, pode atrapalhar meus planos... logo agora que eu estava tão perto..." _

- Envenenado? Como? As poções são feitas na Ordem... Como saberiam que Harry precisaria delas? – questionou Lupin – Qualquer um poderia tomá-las... era só estar ferido!

- Acontece, que... a última poção **foi feita para mim... Era uma dose única!** Harry estava muito ferido e não poderia ir para o St. Mungus... poderia atrapalhar o seu trabalho no Ministério, então eu dei para ele tomar**, fracionando-a** em três doses...

- Quer dizer que... – sussurrou Draco – Se ele tomasse de uma vez só... estaria morto!

Dumbledore estava realmente preocupado... O espião teve acesso a uma poção que era direcionada a ele... não para Harry...

Era preciso descobrir o que Belatrix estava tramando... e rápido!

Ele explica para Draco como funciona o "chamado" dos integrantes da Ordem e, ensina como evitar que Harry o recebesse, pois enquanto estivesse em recuperação, não poderia sair de casa.

Logo que saíram... ele voltou para o quarto do amigo, continuava desacordado e estava extremamente pálido... Parecia que a vida o tinha abandonado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Gentem... esse cap foi realmente curto eu sei...**

**Mas não tinha como escrever mais, um monte de coisa p fazer... já viu! ;(**

**MAS...**

**Prometo que o próximo será enorme! Mais de 10 páginas no Word... prometo!**

**Algum suspeito para ser o traidor? **

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################


	6. 6 - A Deusa do Passado

Capítulo – 6

**A Deusa do passado**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Local: Um bairro trouxa

Em um bairro afastado, uma criança de aproximadamente 9 anos olha atenta a vistoria que Moddy fazia pela casa, ele havia conseguido fugir de um ataque realizado por comensais da morte há poucas horas, mas seus pais não...

- Moddy, por que o Harry não está aqui?

- Eu já te disse, ele teve outra missão...

- Mas ele prometeu... – reclamou aquela voz infantil.

- Eu sei, mas... Dumbledore achou melhor... E assim, também desviamos a atenção de todos, ninguém deve saber onde você está escondido...

Inesperadamente, os olhos daquele menino começaram a brilhar. Uma luz verde envolveu seu corpo...

- O quê? – Olho-Tonto nem conseguiu terminar a frase.

**- Fique parado!** - ordenou o garoto com uma voz sobrenatural - **Harry precisa de ajuda... **

Ele começou a levitar, a luz aumentou a intensidade, cobrindo todo seu corpo e então, começou a diminuir, voltando lentamente até ficar concentrada em sua mão direita, ele então abriu os olhos, observou a esfera, colocou a mão esquerda sobre ela e uma explosão de luz aconteceu naquele momento.

Colocou os pés no chão... olhou para o homem paralisado a sua frente e disse:

- **Você não vai se lembrar de nada! **

Um raio saiu de sua mão, atingindo a cabeça de Moddy, que continuou andando pela casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O garoto não pode deixar de sorrir... um sorriso que não era seu!

"_Aquele Maldito, tinha que ter calculado melhor e estar preparada para qualquer erro! Vou ter que interferir e ajudá-lo, sem que me percebam... Eu pude sentir sua aura, e a energia deste garoto foi enviada para alguém! Preciso descobrir quem é essa pessoa!"_

Então, seus olhos voltam ao normal... a criança sentiu-se estranha, como se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido, embora não soubesse exatamente o que...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Local – Castelo de Hogwarts

Longe dali, em seus aposentos, Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro pensando no que havia acontecido...

"_O que foi aquela energia que senti ao tocar Harry? Ele estava quase morrendo, eu senti algo a mais enquanto executava o feitiço e tirava todo veneno de seu corpo..."_

"_Eu preciso pensar muito antes de tomar o próximo passo... será que Bellatriz já sabe sobre o garoto?" _

Novamente abriu um pesado e antigo livro de magia que estava sobre sua mesa... As folhas gastas pelo tempo... com uma profecia escrita por uma das maiores bruxas que já existira... Morgana.

**AQUELE QUE TRAIU... PELA ETERNIDADE SERÁ CASTIGADO**

**E A PAZ NÃO ENCONTRARÁ ENQUANTO AQUELE**

**QUE TEM O SEU PODER**

**PAGUE COM A VIDA**

**A VIDA QUE DE MIM TIRASTE!**

Ele solta um suspiro de frustração e percebe que precisa continuar suas pesquisas, caso contrário... perderá o momento do "despertar" e, todo aquele poder... poderia cair em mãos erradas...

Ao sair da sala, as sombras dos móveis e objetos começam a se movimentar em apenas uma direção, como um redemoinho, acabam se transformando na silueta de uma mulher.

Ela estava com uma roupa preta, usava capa e tinha alguns símbolos desenhados em suas mãos... única parte que não estava totalmente coberta pelas roupas.

Calmamente ela lê o que estava escrito nas páginas do livro...

"_Então é isso que você quer Dumbledore? O poder perdido... aquele poder que foi amaldiçoado nas eras antigas... bom... vai ser um prazer estragar mais um de seus planos..." _

Subitamente, da mesma forma que se juntaram, as sombras se dispersam, nada indicava que algo havia acontecido naquele lugar.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Local – Sede da Ordem

- Neville! Chame todos, vamos ter uma reunião!

- Lupin... Está tudo bem?

- Quando todos estiverem aqui, você saberá!

Logo, vários integrantes da Ordem estavam reunidos.

- Bem.. Vamos começar...

- Mas... – questionou Luna – O Harry ainda não chegou!

- Não se preocupem... – disse Dumbledore entrando na sala – Ele não virá... Está em uma missão e talvez tenha que se ausentar por vários dias...

Um pouco afastado, Adrian apenas observa o que estava acontecendo. - _ "Hum... isso é interessante... mentir para todos... isso não é um bom sinal!" _

Tentando não demonstrar surpresa, um dos bruxos ali presente tenta manter as aparências.

" _**O que!**__ O velho tá vivo! __**Mas... como?**__ Calma... calma... Respira e não dê bandeira seu burro!"_

" _Preciso saber o que realmente está acontecendo... Pensar com calma antes de agir..."_

Durante a reunião ficam sabendo que iriam trabalhar em conjunto com o Ministério e que **a eles** ficariam subordinados... Lógico que odiaram a idéia... Apenas alguns ficariam sob o controle direto de Dumbledore.

Adrian sabia que algo estava errado:

"_Agindo assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Como vamos descobrir quem envenenara Harry? Como poderemos protegê-lo se não podemos nem entrar na casa? Esse velho está mais doido do que pensei.. eu vou..." _

- Adrian! Venha até a minha sala... O restante está dispensado!

- Pois não Dumbledore...

- Eu quero que você continue investigando sobre as suspeitas de Harry... Acredito que conseguirá encontrar algumas pistas, certo?

- Sim! – concordou e retirou-se da sala logo em seguida.

"_Idiota! Descobrir O QUE se você mandou todos saírem? Investigar ONDE, se o Ministério vai mandar em tudo? Tem algo muito errado acontecendo por aqui... parece que quer nos manter longe... se Harry estivesse aqui..." _- suspeitando de que realmente algo estava errado, Adrian segue seu caminho.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Local: Esconderijo de Bella

- CRUCIO!

- Mi... milady... perdão... – suplica o bruxo à sua frente.

- Como você pode ser tão incompetente?

- Mas...

- CALE-SE! VOCÊ NÃO SERVE PRA NADA! EU VOU...

- Não! Não! Eu tenho informações...

- Fale logo, antes que morra!

- Dumbledore mandou Harry para uma missão... Talvez Moddy esteja com ele... Estão protegendo um dos sobreviventes ao nosso ataque...

- Hummm...**Dois** dos melhores para proteger um sobrevivente? Isso é interessante...

- Então... eu... eu...

- Vai ganhar sua ÚLTIMA CHANCE! Descubra quem é este "protegido" e o que podemos ganhar com ele.

Dando a reunião como encerrada, dispensou seu espião com um gesto, mas logo que ele aparatou... ela sentiu que o ambiente ficou totalmente gelado... das sombras surgiu uma pessoa... que veio em sua direção...

**- Bellatriz.**

- Senhora... – respondeu ficando de joelhos em sinal de pura obediência.

**- Você falhou! Dumbledore está vivo!**

- Por enquanto Dama da Noite! Ele vai tomar a poção... cedo ou tarde... – respondeu com uma voz chorosa.

**- Não! Alguém tomou no lugar dele...Eu pude sentir quanto o frasco foi aberto...**

- O que? Então alguém morreu?

**- Isso eu não posso dizer... mas eu senti uma "energia de cura" muito forte... Nós temos que descobrir onde está o poder eterno antes que seja tarde...**

Enquanto falava, aproximava-se ameaçadoramente de Bellatriz e, com as mãos em seu pescoço, deu mais um aviso...

**- Eu vim do MUNDO ANTIGO! Atravessei os PORTAIS DO TEMPO! Suportei o castigo de TAGNI! Não vou ser derrotada agora, você está entendendo? **

- Sim... sim, Senhora das Sombras, eu não falharei!

**- Eu vou descobrir de que lugar veio aquela "energia de cura"... e você terá mais uma chance para descobrir onde esconderam o poder eterno antes do despertar! **

Da mesma forma como havia surgido... nas sombras desapareceu, deixando uma Bellatriz sem fôlego no chão e muito amedrontada...

"_Eu preciso encontrar uma forma de descobrir o que me foi ordenado!"_

" _Se o frasco foi aberto... alguém tomou a poção isso é certo ... mas... quem?" _

A comensal caminhava na escuridão tentando organizar seus pensamentos... Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, sentiu o medo da morte, no ar ainda estava o peso da ameaça, olhava para os lados com a sensação de estar sendo observada.

- Alguém tomou... mas NÃO MORREU! A Senhora disse "energia de cura"... quem poderia ter feito? Claro! Dumbledore!

- Só ele teria o poder... mas... PARA QUEM?

- É claro ... ele fez isso para alguém MUITO IMPORTANTE...

Era uma visão assustadora, observar Bellatriz "falando" sozinha... gesticulando... andando sem parar...

Sua vida estava em jogo... tinha que pensar, não era a preferida de Voldemort a toa... ela pensava...

" Alguém importante... eu já sei para quem foi!"

- HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ...

Uma risada doentia preencheu o local, demonstrando que Bellatriz já tinha superado o medo de morrer...

Agora ELA é quem MATARIA!

Este era um sentimento muito... Mais muito mais agradável!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Local: Apartamento de Harry

O quarto estava pouco iluminado e, a passos lentos Draco aproximou-se da cama onde um jovem extremamente pálido estava deitado.

Ele pode perceber que um filete de sangue escorria pelo seu ouvido e outro pelo nariz... Pegou um pano e limpou o local.

- Dobby...

- Sim, Pequeno Mestre.

- Você acha que... ele vai... vai...

- Dobby não sabe... Mas, o veneno de manticora é mortal... Ninguém no mundo bruxo sobreviveu até hoje... Mas o mestre Harry é especial... sim... é especial!

- Ele já tomou a poção?

- Ainda não... Só ficará pronta daqui duas horas.

Lentamente examinou Harry novamente e pode constatar que os ferimentos, especialmente o que tinha na cabeça, tinham se agravado um pouco. Verificou a tala do braço e da perna que estavam quebradas, tomando cuidado especial com as costelas, também fraturadas durante o combate.

Com um pano umedecido em uma poção cicatrizante, lentamente passou pelo seu corpo de seu amigo.

"_Graças aos deuses você está inconsciente e não pode sentir essas dores... Ah Harry... por que tudo tem que acontecer com você?." _

Sentou-se em uma poltrona, ao lado da cama, esperando a hora da poção ficar pronta e começou a ler um livro: "Curas e feitiços para ferimentos causados por animais mágicos".

Ele confirmou que as criaturas mágicas estavam divididas em alguns grupos:

**Criaturas por classificação de periculosidade:**  
1 – Inofensivo  
2 – Pode ser domesticado  
3 – Perigoso nível 1  
4 – Perigoso nível 2  
5 – Perigoso nível 3 - Impossível treinar ou domesticar

Foi direto ao capítulo cinco e leu com certa apreensão a lista de animais que eram altamente perigosos: Acromântula, Basilisco, Dementador, Dragões, Lobisomem, Manticora, Mortalha-Viva, Manto-Letal, Mosague, Quimeras...

Constatou que realmente, **não havia** nenhum tratamento para o veneno da manticora, ela era mortal... mas... o problema maior era outro.

"_Como conseguiram este veneno?"_

"_Nem Voldemort, enquanto vivo, atreveu-se a usar estes animais, existiria alguém mais poderoso que poderia ter tal poder?"_

" _Se existe... com certeza esta ligado às trevas..." _

Dobby aproximou-se, fazendo com que interrompesse seus pensamentos... A primeira dose da poção foi dada, agora tinham que aguardar mais três horas para a próxima... isso é claro, se não houvesse nenhuma reação...

Angustiado, ele refez os exames em seu amigo e percebeu que seu quadro continuava o mesmo... nada havia mudado.

As horas não passavam e o fato de não receber notícias de ninguém o deixava ainda mais preocupado.

"_Se estivéssemos no hospital... teríamos mais recursos..." _- pensou enquanto olhava pela janela.

Já era de madrugada, quase não havia movimento na rua... então... lentamente ele observou a sombra de uma árvore se movimentar.

- Hã? Estou tão cansado que já estou imaginando coisas...

Voltou-se para o jovem, deu mais uma dose da poção. (N/A: aqui as horas não passam... elas voam... hahahahaha).

Sentou-se na poltrona, tentando se acomodar da melhor forma possível... e acabou rendendo-se ao cansaço, adormeceu.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################

"_É aqui... __**Eu posso sentir a energia**__... embora fraca, foi aqui que ela foi usada..."_

" _Vai ser fácil entrar neste local... alguns feitiços de proteção não vão me impedir... _

A seguir, a sombra da árvore projetou-se sobre a casa.

Dentro do quarto, pode ver um jovem deitado na cama e aquele que observara da janela dormindo em uma poltrona.

"_Então é você."_

Estendeu a mão sobre o rapaz e uma sombra percorreu todo o seu corpo como se estivesse examinando-o.

" _Você recebeu a energia da cura..." _

Percebeu que o jovem começava a se mexer e com a claridade das poucas luzes que estavam acesas, viu uma cicatriz em sua testa.

Colocou a mão sobre o local e nesse momento, o jovem soltou um grito de dor.

- Ahhhhhhh!

Draco acordou assustado e sentiu medo... muito medo ao observar Harry se debatendo na cama com um pessoa em pé ao seu lado.

- AFASTE-SE DELE! – gritou com a varinha apontada para a estranha.

**- Non hilum! **

Ele viu um par de olhos vermelhos na escuridão que instantaneamente desapareceram.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################

Local: Bairro trouxa.

- Nilrem... vá dormir! A casa está segura e já é muito tarde.

- Muito "cedo" quer dizer né, senhor Moddy?

Em uma casa muito distante da cidade, duas pessoas caminhavam na madrugada em direção à cozinha.

Moddy estava detestando a missão... Ele, um dos mais competentes aurores que o mundo bruxo conhecia, tomando conta de um garoto de 9 anos.

"_Será que Alvo acha que eu não sou mais capaz?" _

Enquanto pensava, colocava na mesa vários pães e chá...

- Bom... já que estamos acordados... vamos pelo menos comer bem!

Ele olhava para o menino à sua frente... Apenas uma criança e já conhecia os horrores de uma guerra... Não era a toa que o garoto estava acordado...

- Sr. Moddy... O que vai acontecer agora? Eu... eu não tenho ninguém...

- Não se preocupe Nilrem, nós tomaremos conta de tudo!

- Eu queria que o Harry estivesse aqui...

- É... vocês dois ficaram bem próximos não é?

O garoto não respondeu, mas, lembrou-se da primeira vez que se encontraram.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################

FLASHBACK

Estava no escritório conversando com seu pai... eles estavam concentrados lendo alguns papéis.

Tinha achado estranho, pois, seu pai sempre levava para casa pessoas da mesma idade que ele e... bem... agora estava com alguém mais jovem... devia ter a metade da idade dele...

Mesmo distante, percebeu a seriedade e o comando daquele que estava com seu pai. Então sua mãe apareceu dizendo que já era hora do jantar... O jovem queria ir embora, mas seu pai não permitiu.

Foi na mesa de jantar que ele descobriu que era "O" Harry Potter, o mais famoso bruxo do mundo!

- E então Nilrem, já pensou para qual escola vai quando completar 11 anos? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu? Hã... não sei ainda senhor... – _"Uau! O cara mais famoso do mundo tá falando comigo!"_

- Ah... senhor não... por favor!

Todos na mesa riram... e ele percebeu que o "famoso" Harry Potter era um cara muito legal... super tranquilo e animado...

Esta foi a primeira das muitas vezes que eles conversaram. O estranho é que, apesar da diferença de idade entre os dois, Harry o tratava de uma maneira especial, parecia um irmão mais velho...

Algumas vezes até sentia quando o amigo estava em sua casa e ficava ansioso para poder conversar...e brincar... É, Harry era "fera" em play station... este sim foi um presente trouxa que ele adorou ganhar no seu nono aniversário...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################

Sem que percebesse uma lágrima deslizou pela sua face ao relembrar estes acontecimentos que agora, faziam parte do passado.

- Ei! Vamos pra cama... Este chá que fiz vai te ajudar a dormir.

Cada um foi pro seu quarto e, como esperado, Nilrem dormiu logo que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Moddy sentiu a fênix tatuada na mão direita aparecer e logo se dirigiu para a lareira... Lá... o rosto de Dumbledore destacava-se entre as chamas,

- Espero não ter te acordado velho amigo...

- Não Dumbledore... Na verdade, foi somente agora que consegui colocar o garoto na cama... Está tudo bem?

- Coisas terríveis aconteceram, mas não deve contar nada a Nilrem...

Então... com uma conversa muito séria, Moddy soube dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Fique atento, reforce os feitiços de proteção e de desilusão da casa... Ninguém deve saber que vocês estão ai...

- Mas... ele é só um garoto! Não tem nada de especial... poderia estar na sede da ordem.

- Amigo... ainda tem coisas que não posso lhe contar... Mas peço que confie em mim.

Moddy achou a atitude de Dumbledore muito estranha mas... como era de se esperar, obedeceu sem questionar.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################

**Amados leitores**... um... solene demais, já sabem que lá vem bronca né? Hehehehe

Eu quero registrar o meu protesto...

Como vou saber se vcs estão gostando...?

Custa escrever alguma coisa?

Uma crítica (desde que construtiva é claro, heheheh).

Uma sugestão (desde que seja possível, hahahahahah).

Sei lá... qualquer coisa (desde que seja interessante, kakakakakaka!

Eu heim...

MAS! E sempre temos um MAS!

Um beijo muito carinhoso aos que estão compartilhando seus pensamentos!

Dels

Sandra Longbottom

PsicopataGirl

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################


	7. 7 - Apenas uma morte

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ##################

Capítulo 7 –

**Apenas uma morte**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Draco acordou assustado e sentiu medo... muito medo ao observar Harry se debatendo na cama com um pessoa em pé ao seu lado.

- AFASTE-SE DELE! – gritou com a varinha apontada para a estranha.

**- Non hilum! **

Ele viu um par de olhos vermelhos na escuridão que instantaneamente desapareceram.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Pequeno Mestre?!

O elfo entrou no quarto ao ouvir um barulho... e, ao chegar, deparou-se com o jovem sentado na poltrona, totalmente paralisado.

Chamou novamente, pois ele não respondia.

- Senhor...?

- Hã?

- Está tudo bem? Dobby ouviu um barulho...

- Está sim... eu... eu tive um sonho... é... um pesadelo acho...

Draco estava totalmente confuso, olhava para os lados e não via nada de estranho. Foi até a cama de seu amigo, ele continuava adormecido.

- Dobby... eu tive um pesadelo... mas, agora está tudo bem... nem percebi que tinha adormecido.

- Está na hora da poção senhor.

Enquanto Dobby ministrava a dose da poção, ele fez novamente os exames em Harry, tinha ocorrido uma leve melhora física mas, foi com certa preocupação que constatou que o nível de energia mágica do amigo estava muito baixa... bem diferente do que ele mediu há apenas 3 horas atrás.

"_Talvez este seja um efeito da poção ou do feitiço que Dumbledore havia feito..."_

Ele tentava encontrar uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo, pois não conhecia o feitiço, muito menos os ingredientes que Dumbledore usara na poção.

"_Por que ele não me deixou ver a lista de ingredientes ou a forma de prepará-la?" _

" _Tem algo que não se encaixa nesta história... e eu ainda não sei o que é..."_

- Pequeno Mestre?

- Sim Dobby.

- Por favor, precisa descansar... se alimentar...

Olhou para o elfo e pode perceber o quanto ele se preocupava.

"_Realmente, nem me lembro direito qual foi a última vez que me alimentei direito." _

- Eu vou para o meu quarto mas... antes vou comer alguma coisa...

Ele mal pronunciou estas palavras e, com um estalo de dedos, Dobby fez aparecer uma bandeja com vários alimentos...

- Ok... eu vou comer aqui.

Dobby não pode deixar de sorrir, ele já estava vendo a hora em que o adorável jovem começaria a ficar doente.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local: Esconderijo de Bella

Umbria – a Senhora das Sombras – observava o jovem... ele estava muito ferido. Mesmo na escuridão, percebeu uma estranha cicatriz em sua testa.

Quando encostou naquele local, ele gritou de dor.

Instantaneamente, ela sentiu em seu corpo uma descarga de emoções. Se não tivesse saído naquele momento, quem gritaria seria ela.

Sentiu dor... Angústia... Viu cenas de batalhas... Morte e escuridão... Mas, viu além...

Viu uma energia antiga... Um dom do passado... Foi isso que a afastou daquele lugar!

A Senhora das Sombras estava sentada em um trono, na total escuridão, tentando equilibrar sua magia...

Olhou na própria mão e percebeu que, entre tantos símbolos desenhados em sua pele... um lhe chamava a atenção...era em forma de raio... Exatamente igual ao que tinha visto naquele rapaz...

Apenas a escuridão contemplava a Deusa antiga em suas reflexões sobre o que acontecera há minutos atrás.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local: Bairro Trouxa

Enquanto isso... em outra parte da cidade... Nilrem é observado por um auror muito carrancudo, que ainda não se conformara com a missão recebida...

"_Eu não acredito que tenha que ficar aqui... isso é um absurdo!"_

Sai do quarto do garoto sentindo-se totalmente frustrado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local: Esconderijo de Bella

Embora estivesse totalmente concentrada em seus pensamentos... sente a presença de um de seus "escravos".

- Senhora das Sombras.

**- Diga logo Bellatriz... não tenho tempo a perder! **

- Senhora... eu... eu descobri quem recebeu a energia da cura!

**- Sim... diga-me, qual é o nome daquele rapaz.**

- Mas... como a senhora sabe?

**- Ora Belatriz... eu tenho como saber... Certos poderes não podem ser escondidos por muito tempo... Mas, pare de me fazer perder tempo e fale logo tudo o que sabe! **

De forma detalhada, e é claro, de acordo com a visão da comensal, Umbria conhece todos os acontecimentos que marcaram a vida de Harry Potter... Desde o seu nascimento até a derrota de Voldemort.

**- Então... ele é o garoto-que-sobreviveu...**

- E não é só isso minha senhora. Por meio de fontes seguras, descobri que a Ordem da Fênix está protegendo, de forma especial um dos sobreviventes de nossos ataques!

**- Hummm... isso é interessante...**

- Sim... e já sabemos onde é o esconderijo!

**- Quer dizer que podemos...**

- Sim minha senhora, o protegido será seu no momento em que desejar!

Entusiasmada, como há muito tempo não se sentia, Bellatriz detalha seu plano de ataque, confessando também o desejo de atacar Harry enquanto ele não está com todas as suas forças, seria uma alvo fácil e finalmente seu antigo mestre estaria vingado.

Ela havia sonhado com esta hora por anos... finalmente iria ver o "escolhido" sofrer muito, queria ter o prazer de ouvi-lo gritar. Sentir seu desespero, sua angústia. Queria vê-lo implorar pela morte.

Umbria apenas observava o "delírio" de Bellatriz, ela detalhava seus "sonhos de tortura", tinha nos olhos a expressão da insanidade.

**- EU quero este jovem! **

- Sim minha senhora... nós vamos matá-lo com...

**- Não! Você não me entendeu... eu o QUERO VIVO! **

- Mas... a senhora prometeu minha vingança... eu mereço! Eu a ajudei! EU FIZ TUDO QUE ME PEDIU!

**- CALE-SE! Eu até posso deixar você brincar um pouco com os outros... mas ele não deve morrer... não antes de eu descobrir algo.**

- NÃO! Ele é meu! EU MEREÇO!

Bellatriz estava totalmente descontrolada, seus olhos, agora eram de ódio e miravam aquela que lhe negava uma promessa.

Sem pensar muito, pegou a varinha.

- EU VOU MATÁ-LA!

Estava totalmente descontrolada e começou a lançar feitiços para todos os lados, explodindo paredes, móveis... tudo ao seu redor.

- EU MEREÇO! ELE NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE VIVER!

Em um momento de loucura, mirou em Umbria

- VOCÊ ME TRAIU... TAMBÉM NÃO MERECE VIVER!

**- Belatriz... abaixe esta varinha!**

A voz de Umbria era quase como um sussurro... ela nem se movia. Não demonstrava preocupação com o estado "alterado" daquela que lhe ameaçava.

- NÃO ME DE ORDENS! AVADA KE...

Não houve tempo para terminar a maldição... sentiu sua varinha voar de sua mão e seu corpo atirado contra uma parede!

Umbria tinha os olhos totalmente vermelhos, seu corpo estava envolvido por uma aura totalmente negra.

Desesperada, Bellatriz viu todas as sombras do ambiente se fundirem àquela aura, tornando-a ainda maior.

O local ficou totalmente desprovido de luz, tudo era escuridão e medo. Bella sentiu o coração bater descompassado...

Queria pedir perdão mas sua boca não abria... seu corpo não lhe obedecia mais... ela apenas olhava para a figura assustadora que agora vinha em sua direção. Estava totalmente imobilizada.

Nunca havia sentido tamanha demonstração de poder, era assustador .

Envolta em uma aura negra, Umbria vinha em sua direção levitando a uns trinta centímetros do chão, tudo a sua volta, à medida que se aproximava era jogado a metros de distância...

"_Faz muito tempo que estou me contendo ... mas agora... não preciso mais dasta mulher. Finalmente poderei me libertar... lembrar dos tempos antigos onde nada, nem míngüem se atrevia a me ameaçar!"_

"**Agora Bela, você saberá porque EU sou a Senhora das Sombras!"**

Esta frase EXPLODIU na cabeça de Belatriz, era tanta dor que ela já estava chorando, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

Abrindo os braços, Umbria olhou para o teto da casa e ele, imediatamente desapareceu! Nuvens começaram a se juntar, a temperatura mudou totalmente, os ventos ficaram fortes como se um pequeno furacão estivesse se formando.

**- ****Anguis dolor****!**

Da palma das mãos de Umbria, surgiram fendas, e uma fumaça escura foi saindo de dentro delas em direção ao corpo de Belatriz, envolvendo-o como uma serpente deslizando sobre sua presa.

Sorria enquanto Bellatriz se contorcia de dor. Por onde a serpente de sombras passava, a pele, a carne, ficavam totalmente ressequidas, sem vida, como que se toda energia vital tivesse sendo sugada.

A serpente crescia à medida que deslizava, muito lentamente, por aquele corpo. Olhando sua prisioneira, a Senhora das Sombras disse com uma voz quase infantil:

**- Eu quero ouvir MÚSICA.**

Então Belatriz soltou toda dor e sofrimento que aquela tortura infligia ao seu corpo.

- AAAHHHHHH!

**- Há, há, há, há, há... este som é realmente maravilhoso!**

- Chega... pare... não...agüento mais...

**- ELA estava com fome Bela... e sua força é muito "saborosa"... há, há, há... **

A serpente de sombras continuou a deslizar e logo todo o corpo de Bellatriz transformou-se em algo indescritível... não parecia mais humano... apenas uma figura negra como se fosse feita de pedra... sem movimento.. sem som.

Aquele monstro estava preparada para "abocanhar" a cabeça da Bellatriz quando ouviu uma ordem de sua senhora:

**- Não! Chega! Ela vai viver, para que todos saibam o que eu posso fazer!**

Com um movimento de cabeça, a serpente concordou e abandonou o corpo de Bela, voltando para as fendas que tinham sido abertas nas mãos de sua senhora.

Umbria fez com que o corpo de Belatriz fosse ao chão lentamente... pois, se caísse, poderia partir-se em vários pedaços.

O som de sua respiração era alto, ela "puxava" o ar pela boa, seus olhos estavam vidrados na figura de Umbria.

**- Agora eu devo partir... logo você receberá visitas...**

Dizendo isso, seu corpo se desfez voltando a ser sombras dos vários objetos que estavam no lugar.

Bellatriz ouviu então, o som de vários bruxos aparatando no local!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Atenção! São estas as coordenadas que indicam a presença de magia! Tenham cautela!

Era um grupo de aproximadamente 15 bruxos, alguns aurores e outros da ordem. Eles rodearam a casa e lentamente foram entrando no local, que estava parcialmente destruído.

- Estou ouvindo um barulho – disse Luna ao lado de Neville – parece um... chiado?

Lupin foi andando em direção aquele som estranho. Adrian ficou um pouco atrás, demonstrando certo nervosismo com a situação

- Oh! Por Merlin! O que é isso?

A voz de Lupin chamou a atenção de todos. Andando por entre os escombros da casa destruída, a imagem que todos viram foi assustadora.

Um corpo totalmente desfigurado estava no chão, não havia sinal de vida naquilo que eles viam... todos os bruxos olhavam horrorizados aquele ser que tentava respirar de forma angustiante... apenas os olhos se mexiam freneticamente em total estado de desespero.

- Ela ... ela está viva? – perguntou Neville com um sussurro.

- O que será que aconteceu? Quem poderia...

Antes de terminar a frase, Luna pôde ver uma mensagem escrita em um pedaço da parede que ainda estava de pé.

**NINGUÉM DESAFIA O PODER ABSOLUTO**

**SEM SOFER PELA ETERNIDADE**

**NO INFERNO DAS SOMBRAS! **

- Rápido, vamos tentar ver em suas memórias o que aconteceu! – disse Lupin alarmado.

Logo que se aproximaram de Belatriz e tentaram fazer um feitiço para ver o que havia acontecido, ela soltou um grito horrendo e, em seguida, seu corpo explodiu!

Os bruxos ficaram sem ação... nunca haviam presenciado tal situação... Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, havia deixado uma ameaça no ar.

Belatriz havia ficado viva apenas para que pudessem observar o seu estado e ter a certeza do poder daquele que lhe infligira tanto sofrimento!

Após apagar a memória dos poucos trouxas que moravam nas redondezas, todos voltaram para o ministério, precisavam de uma reunião urgente com o ministro, o chefe dos aurores e com Dumbledore!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local: Apartamento de Harry

Longe dali... um jovem se debatia na cama enquanto estava adormecido... as imagens que apareciam em seus sonhos era de alguém sendo torturado e que ele, estava lá... vendo tudo e sentindo um par de olhos vermelhos vindo em sua direção.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Galerinha... primeira vez que "matei" alguém... hehehehehehe

Como é que foi? Espero que a Bellatriz tenha sofrido MMUUUIIIITTOOOOOOOO!

Até o próximo capítulo!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Obs.:

_**Non hilum **__(latim)__:_Absolutamente nada.

**Anguis dolor** (latim): Serpente de dor.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ##################


	8. 8 - Despertar

Capítulo 8 –

**Despertar**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Harry podia sentir seu corpo... Abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o local onde estava.

Estava tudo diferente... Seus braços amarrados... Era obrigado a seguir em frente pois era empurrado por um homem que usava vestes longas, tinha uma longa barba e olhos azuis.

Rapidamente, num piscar de olhos, o lugar estava se modificando...

Uma casa estava destruída, vários móveis quebrados e, presa, imóvel a uma parede, estava uma mulher...

Ele tentou chamá-la, mas sua voz não saia. Apenas podia ouvir seus gritos de dor.

Então, envolvida por uma aura negra, viu outra mulher... Tinha os olhos vermelhos e o olhava com muita curiosidade. Ela sorriu e disse:

_**- Seja bem vindo! Aproveite e veja o que EU faço com aqueles que ousam me desafiar.**_

Então, de suas mãos saíram sombras em forma de serpente que envolvem lentamente o corpo da mulher que estava presa...

Assustado, Harry viu toda energia vital daquela pessoa ser sugada por aquela serpente.

Quando não havia quase nada, aquela mulher, envolta em uma aura negra, pediu para que a serpente parasse... então, ela veio flutuando em SUA direção.

Sentiu ser puxado em direção aquela mulher e, quando chegou perto, seu corpo foi envolvido pelas sombras, ele queria correr, fugir daquele lugar tamanha a angústia que sentia, um desespero na alma, sentia-se perdido, caindo num abismo de escuridão sem fim...

Não conseguia respirar...

Não conseguia se mover...

Não conseguia gritar...

Era só angústia e sofrimento... apenas a morte saia das mãos daquela mulher!

Então, no auge de seu desespero, um grito explodiu de seus pulmões...

- Não! Não! Nãããooooooo...

Um raio veio em sua direção, ele sentiu uma dor na testa como se algo estive queimando-o...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Já fazia dois dias que Harry estava desacordado, a poção estava fazendo efeito, seus ferimentos estavam cicatrizando, mas, o que preocupava Draco é que, há alguns minutos, seu amigo demonstrava estar tendo um pesadelo.

Estava agitado, pronunciava palavras que ele não entendia e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia acordá-lo. O moreno estava gritando se debatendo na cama.

- Harry! Acorda!

Ele se viu sentado na cama, com a respiração descompassada... estava suado e um jovem o sacudia, tentando tirá-lo de seu estado de desespero.

Então, sentiu as forças lhe abandonarem novamente, com os olhos fechados, totalmente esgotado, caiu na cama.

- Draco... me ajuda...

- O que está acontecendo..? – perguntou o jovem desesperado.

- Me tira daqui. Não deixa ela me levar... – sua voz era fraca, mal dava para ouvi-lo.

- Você está em casa... estou aqui contigo!

- As sombras... não... deixe... de novo não...

- Harry! Harry acorda! Fala comigo!

Draco estava desesperado, Harry não havia conseguido ficar acordado, não sabia mais o que fazer, tentou aparatar e ir para o hospital, não conseguiu.

Chamou Dobby e pediu para que ele fosse até a sede da Ordem... nada aconteceu. Estavam presos na casa!

- Eu não acredito! Dumbledore, aquele filho de um trasgo não pode ter feito um feitiço destes aqui! No que ele estava pensando?!

Voltou-se para o jovem, totalmente inerte na cama... pensou um pouco e deu mais uma dose da poção... afinal, era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Passou um pano úmido pelo rosto molhado de suor de seu amigo... ele já estava com a respiração quase normalizada. Percebeu que, lentamente, ele começava a se mover e então, abriu os olhos.

- Harry...oi...você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou tentando aparentar uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

- Eu... eu acho ... que sim...

- Você está se recuperando. Está em casa, se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Eu fui... envenenado? – perguntou tentando sentar-se na cama mas não conseguindo.

- Ei... vai com calma – disse ajudando-o a ficar sentado, apoiando alguns travesseiros nas suas costas.

- Estou com sede...

- Mestre Harry! Que bom que o senhor acordou! – gritou o elfo entregando um copo de água para Harry.

Draco percebeu que Harry ainda não tinha condições de segurar o copo sozinho e o ajudou.

- O que aconteceu? Parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Eu acho que não era um pesadelo... eu vi Bellatriz morrendo.

- Foi uma visão? Como acontecia antes com Voldemort?

- Sim... mas, foi diferente... eu senti um poder, uma magia muito mais forte ... Draco... você está chorando?

Só então ele percebeu que o amigo tinha ficado em silêncio e estava parado, de costas olhando para a janela... mas pequenos soluços já podiam ser ouvidos.

- Eu... – disse voltando para o lado de Harry – Claro que não! Malfoys não choram seu idiota!

Harry apenas sorriu e abriu seus braços, o loiro foi em sua direção e ao ser abraçado, procurou afastar o medo que teve de nunca mais sentir este carinho.

- Eu estou bem... não se preocupe mais...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Logo que conseguiu acalmar-se, Draco refez alguns exames em Harry, mesmo com ele alegando estar se sentindo bem e, finalmente pode constatar que ele estava realmente recuperado.

Pediu para que Dobby preparasse uma sopa bem leve para o jantar e proibiu Harry de tentar entrar em contato com a Ordem.

- Já disse... só amanhã, você ainda está fraco! Não adianta insistir!

- Mas Draco.. eu preciso...

- Não! Por favor Harry! Tem idéia do que passamos para salvá-lo sem levá-lo para o St. Mungus? Você não pode se arriscar agora!

Ele foi obrigado a reconhecer que o amigo estava certo. Até porque já havia tentado por meio da tatuagem entrar em contato com o pessoal e percebera que ela havia sido bloqueada.

Já deviam ser umas dez horas da noite quando o amigo entrou no seu quarto, estava sorrindo e parecia bem mais tranquilo, de banho tomado, ele deixava uma fragrância levemente cítrica no ar por onde passava.

- Preparei um chá... vamos tomar e conversar um pouco.

Eles vão tomando o chá enquanto conta que havia ido ao hospital e que, passou a tarde toda lá, conhecendo seu futuro local de trabalho.

- É um... hospital enor... arhhh... enorme né? – perguntou Harry bocejando.

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo – Que tal dormir agora heim?

- Mas... eu.. não estou com so... no...

Ajudou Harry a se acomodar melhor na cama e percebeu que, graças a poção que havia colocado no chá, ele já estava adormecendo.

- Não... é justo... você me... en... ga...

O cobriu com extremo cuidado e finalmente pode respirar aliviado, ele já estava se recuperando.

Transfigurou a poltrona em uma cama e deitou-se. Depois de várias noites mal dormidas, pode sentir-se totalmente relaxado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Embora tivessem tentado impedir que as informações sobre a estranha morte de Bellatriz fossem divulgadas, elas "misteriosamente" apareceram no Profeta Diário, apesar de não mencionarem todos os detalhes do que realmente aconteceu.

Novamente o medo que, há alguns anos só era sentido por causa do terrível Lord Voldemort, estava de volta... Era como se ele tivesse renascido e trago todo terror.

- Não é possível, vocês viram o estado da Belatriz... quem quer que tenha feito isso deve ser detido!

Em meio a vários aurores e integrantes da Ordem, a voz de Alvo Dumbledore se fez ouvir em alto e bom tom! Quem não o conhecesse diria que ele estava ligeiramente alterado.

- Há comentários de que os comensais têm um novo líder! – declarou o Sr. Weslley, agora Ministro da Magia.

Embora a discussão no ministério estivesse acirrada, podia-se perceber que Lupin não se manifestava, ele estava distante e pensativo.

- Alvo, – chamou o ministro – Harry precisava participar desta reunião!

- Bom... isso não é possível no momento... com ou sem ele, devemos agir imediatamente!

"_De novo ele está mentindo! Mas o que pode estar acontecendo?"_ - Pensam, por incrível coincidência, Lupin e Adrian.

**- Senhor! Aconteceu uma tragédia! **

Anunciou um jovem bruxo que entrava no local...

- A casa onde o senhor Moddy estava foi atacada! Detectamos altíssimos níveis de magia vindo do local !

- O que? Como isso é possível? - exclamou Lupin - Apenas Alvo sabia o local! Vamos, explique-se!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

LOCAL – BAIRRO TROUXA, algumas horas antes!

Nos arredores da cidade, durante a madrugada, o silêncio era total... quebrado apenas por alguns trovões que soavam a distância.

Já fazia algum tempo que Nilrem estava dormindo e, apesar ter reforçado todos os feitiços de proteção na casa, Moddy sentia que algo estava errado.

Era uma inquietação... um incomodo... algo que não conseguia explicar direito...

Já havia desistido de dormir a algum tempo, e continuava perambulando pela casa...até que...

**- Boa noite... que bom que está acordado...**

Moddy ficou estático, seu olho girava pelo ambiente sem conseguir focar em um local específico...

- Como... Quem está aqui?

Apesar de conseguir manter a voz firme... interiormente estava assustadíssimo – _"Como entraram na casa? Como EU não percebi nada?"_

**- Ora... é assim que recebe visitas?** - continuou a voz extremamente calma e melodiosa.

Diante de seus olhos... todas as sombras do ambiente concentraram-se em apenas um local e, do meio da escuridão, ele pode ver uma pessoa surgir.

"_Totalmente linda, desejável... as trevas tem uma bela representante."_ -pensava em meio ao caos...

**- Eu vim buscar a criança! Saia e não será destruído.**

- Ora! Quem você pensa que é? Eu já matei centenas de comensais antes de você ter nascido garota! Agora, EU quero saber quem você pensa que é para pensar que pode vir aqui! Considere-se presa!

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da jovem... seu olhar ... agora dirigido para o teto da casa, parecia buscar algo... até que, em determinado ponto, eles pararam... O velho auror não pode deixar de perceber que ali acima, estava a criança que deveria proteger.

**- Pelas eternidades eu vaguei... agora eu terei de volta o que é meu... Saia daqui velho! **

Sem dar ao menos tempo de piscar... quanto mais de tentar lançar um feitiço, Moddy sentiu seu corpo ser lançado contra a parede... A jovem flutuava em sua direção, seus olhos, antes negros como a noite, agora estavam vermelhos... ele podia sentir que nada de bom poderia acontecer.

**- Eu quero saber tudo o que acontece... Me dê suas lembranças... Pois, depois de hoje, não precisará mais delas.**

Embora a voz da jovem permanecesse inalterada... Moddy sentiu a ameaça de suas palavras e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentiu medo!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS.

- Era aqui que eles estavam? – perguntou Adrian preocupado.

- Sim... pelo que Dumbledore disse, era aqui sim... – respondeu Neville pouco à vontade.

A casa parecia adormecida... tudo estava silencioso... – _" Silencioso demais."_ - pensava Adrian.

Ao entrarem, percebem que tudo estava arrumado... nenhum sinal de que havia acontecido luta...apenas uma entranha sensação de que muita magia havia sido usada no local... Foi assim que o ministério descobriu que a casa poderia estar sob ataque: sinais da mesma magia que fora registrada no dia em que Bellatriz tinha sido torturada.

- Vamos ver logo o que aconteceu! – ordenou Lupin.

Vasculharam por todo o ambiente e nada... nem sinal de Nilrem... nem de Moddy... os dois haviam desaparecido... apenas o olho mágico foi encontrado em uma das salas, o que deixou a todos ainda mais preocupados.

- Adrian, volte ao ministério e relate o que aconteceu... Eu e Neville vamos à sede da Ordem... Nos encontraremos lá depois.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

LOCAL – APARTAMENTO DE HARRY

Os primeiros raios do sol tocaram sua face, fazendo que despertasse lentamente... abriu os olhos lentamente e levantou-se... embora ainda estivesse cansado... Harry tinha que tomar a poção exatamente no horário.

Olhou para o jovem, ainda adormecido, com a varinha fez alguns exames para saber como estava a sua recuperação... Fisicamente, houvera uma melhora, mas os níveis de magia continuavam baixo... isso era estranho...

Tocou em seu ombro, tentando acordá-lo mas, não teve êxito... Harry estava em um sono muito profundo... Ministrou a poção com extremo cuidado, mesmo adormecido, pode perceber um sinal de protesto, por parte do amigo, quando sentiu o líquido entrar em sua boca, o que fez com que Draco desse um pequeno sorriso.

"_Finalmente você está melhorando... não sei o que faria se..." _- Com um suspiro cansado, preferiu não concluir o pensamento.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################


	9. 9 - Mistérios Antigos

Capítulo 9

**Mistérios antigos**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Harry... enquanto você estava se recuperando, muitas coisas aconteceram.

Adrian tentava, com muito cuidado, contar ao jovem bruxo tudo o que tinha acontecido... de acordo como "ele" havia percebido as coisas, afinal, Harry não estava presente e tinha que saber o que realmente aconteceu.

"_Se ele me chamou... é porque sabe que não pode confiar naquele velhote! Então eu vou falar tudo o que aconteceu, doa a quem doer!"_ - pensava com determinação o jovem auror ao mergulhar naqueles olhos verdes.

Estavam em seu quarto apesar dos protestos de Draco, ele não ficaria mais nem um dia sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES.

- Já disse... você precisa descansar... ainda não se recuperou direito!

- Draco... eu sei que você ficou muito preocupado mas, eu preciso... Tem algo acontecendo e preciso saber o que é...

- Isso quer dizer que... você já se lembrou do sonho que teve?

- Não... eu sinto mais é uma sensação estranha... que se repetiu em outra noite... preciso conversar com uma pessoa de confiança.

Neste momento, foram interrompidos pela chegada de Adrian, que é recebido calorosamente por Harry... e sem perceber, deixa um certo loiro furioso.

- Finalmente! Como você está? Senti tantas saudades! Fiquei tão preocupado!

"_Enquanto ele fala, será que poderia parar de ficar alisando o Harry? Que isso?" _

- Oi ... – respondeu, segurando o rosto do jovem em suas mãos – Também estava morrendo de saudades... Você me fez falta...

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante este tempo, demonstrando realmente que algo além de amizade estava acontecendo.

"_Você me fez falta? Eu não acredito... ele sai de uma ruiva falsa para cair em um loiro aguado? E eu sou o que? Parte da decoração?" _

- Er... oi Draco.

- Oi Adrian.

- Ora... vocês já se conhecem...- disse descansando os braços no ombro de Adrian, que estava sentado ao seu lado na cama – Draco... nós vamos conversar um pouco ok? Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Então? Tenho muitas coisas para falar com você... – disse de forma insinuante o loiro que já se apoderava da atenção de Harry.

" _E eu ainda tenho que aguentar isso? Este idiota vai andando e me encarando? Fala sério...! _

Logo que se afasta, Draco percebe frustrado, que não fazia parte deste mundo de Harry... ele pertencia ao passado... e agora, Adrian representava o futuro. Se pelo menos tivesse escolhido se tornar Auror... mas, agora, como medi bruxo... a distância entre eles estava cada vez maior.

Foi para o seu quarto com um sentimento de perda e derrota, sentimentos que há muito tempo não sentia.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Os móveis tremiam diante da magia que estava começando a ficar descontrolada no quarto... Adrian havia contado tudo, tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

**- Eu não acredito!** Como ele pode fazer isso? – disse batendo os punhos em uma parede, fazendo com que pequenas rachaduras aparecessem.

- Calma... não adianta ficar assim... já está feito... – dizia Adrian sem conseguir encará-lo.

- O que foi...? Tem mais alguma coisa não é?

- É sobre o Moddy...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

LOCAL – DESCONHECIDO

A criança abriu os olhos lentamente, e percebeu que não estava no mesmo quarto no qual fora dormir. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta. Tocou a maçaneta e, aos poucos começou a investigar o local onde se encontrava.

Era uma casa comum... mas estranhamente vazia, não havia quadros na parede ou elfos... total silêncio... mas, algo o instigava a caminhar em direção a uma sala. Seus pés pequenos o guiaram por aquele labirinto de corredores como se soubesse exatamente qual direção tomar.

Mesmo na escuridão, pode seguir adiante e entrar naquele ambiente sombrio, não havia luz, apenas a claridade que vinha por uma janela, demonstrando que era noite...

Um trono se destacava... estava vazio mas exalava poder.

Sem saber como nem porque, Nilrem dirigiu-se aquele lugar, era como se uma força invisível o puxasse, ele sentou-se.

Foi como se uma onda de energia tivesse tragado seu corpo... fechou os olhos com força! Podia sentir o poder correndo por suas veias, a magia fluindo por seus poros... sua mente ficou totalmente vazia... era apenas energia...mais nada...

Depois de alguns segundos... abriu os olhos e percebeu... que não estava sozinho... das sombras, um par de olhos vermelhos o vigiava.

Deslizando por entre a escuridão, a criança pode ver um ser... metade homem, metade serpente deslizando em sua direção.

**- Este lugar não lhe pertence! Apenas aquele que foi marcado e que nas sombras tem o seu passado, poderá sentar-se aí.**

- Mas não é isso que "ele" deseja! – retrucou a criança com uma voz calma.

**- Você detém a magia e o conhecimento de sua vida passada... O mago mais poderoso desta existência! Seu destino é ajudar aquela que é minha Senhora... Não lute, apenas aceite o que já foi escrito em eras passadas.**

- Eu não vou obrigá-lo a seguir este caminho, e novamente ele vai deixá-la!

Nilrem dialogava com "aquele ser" com tranquilidade, era como se sua mente estivesse sendo guiada por outra pessoa, ele sentia as palavras saindo de sua boca mas, não conseguia evitá-las...

**- Desta vez, nada dará errado, não haverá sacrifício e ele viverá, nesta existência não haverá traição... Minha Senhora não ficará sozinha novamente.**

**- Aceite o seu destino portador do poder antigo, e deixe que a profecia se cumpra!**

- Que assim seja! – respondeu a criança.

Nilrem fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu seu corpo ser totalmente envolvido pelas sombras, finalmente chegara o dia em que cumpriria com o seu destino... era para isso que estava ali... apenas para "guardar" o poder que um ancestral "roubara" de uma deusa... e que agora queria de volta tudo o que lhe foi retirado.

Silenciosamente... seu corpo foi sendo absorvido pelo trono... que novamente voltava a ficar vazio!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

LOCAL – APARTAMENTO DE HARRY

A voz de Adrian começava a ficar longe, sua imagem desfocada... Harry tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

A imagem de um lugar escuro invadia sua mente... seus pés o guiavam na direção de um trono... frio... escuridão... sombras...

- Harry...? Você está bem?

Então ele ouviu seu nome... olhou na direção naquela direção e tudo o que viu por entre a escuridão, foi um ser... metade homem, metade serpente deslizando em sua direção.

- Harry!

Ao observar que o jovem parecia estar entrando em um transe, Adrian o segurou firme e tentou entrar em sua mente... foi repelido com extrema força e lançado em direção a porta, que arrebentou-se diante do forte impacto!

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou Draco que saia de seu quarto após ouvir o barulho da explosão.

Ele ficou paralisado diante do corpo do auror, que estava inconsciente no chão ao lado da porta do quarto de Harry, totalmente despedaçada.

Ao olhar para o interior do aposento, viu aquele a quem tanto amava envolto em uma aura negra, totalmente paralisado, com os olhos focados no "nada".

Correu em sua direção mas uma barreira invisível não deixava que ele se aproximasse!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

LOCAL - Itália, século III a.C.

Em uma vila... A oeste dos Montes Apeninos e do Rio Tibre, uma das muitas daquela região, um ritual começaria assim que a lua nova surgisse.

Volterra era totalmente devota ao Deus Tagni, a ele deviam tudo. Todas as conquistas, todas as vitórias, era somente por ele que a prosperidade reinava naquele lugar.

Seus rituais eram consagrados sempre nesta época... O escolhido deveria ser revelado naquela noite... todos os jovens, com até entre 19 e 24 anos esperavam ansiosos a escolha.

Depois de um século de espera, finalmente chegara o dia em que o escolhido, para ser o portador do poder de Tagni partiria para receber Umbria, a deusa das sombras, como sua companheira.

O sacerdote andava impaciente, sabia que a partir daquela data, seus poderes seriam transferidos para um "impuro", um mortal... Tanta espera, para no final descobrir que ele não poderia mais governar o mundo! Isso não poderia acontecer, havia encontrado uma alternativa, era arriscado demais... mas teria que esperar... sem saber qual o escolhido... nada poderia ser feito... ainda!

####################### ####################### ##################

- Vamos embora filho... Por que a demora?

- Não sei... Apenas não queria ir... sinto que algo pode acontecer... – responde o jovem que se preparava para ir à cidade.

- Você tem a idade... Não temos escolha.

Um suspiro frustrado é tudo o que pai escuta como resposta. Ele também sentia que "algo" estava para acontecer. Desde pequeno seu filho demonstrava certos dons... especialmente os relacionados ao fogo e às sombras... Alguns incidentes aconteciam na vila quando ele ficava muito irritado ou nervoso...

Com certeza era um sinal. Ele teria um grande futuro pela frente. Sim... seria ele o escolhido naquela noite, seu amigo, o sacerdote tinha lhe avisado: depois de um século de longa espera, deixaria seu cargo e ensinaria os segredos da arte da magia para quem seria considerado o parceiro de Umbria.

"_Seria isso possível? Um humano viver entre deuses...?"_

Olhava para os olhos verdes do filho que o fitavam com angústia... Nada poderia ser feito... ele o levaria até o templo e lá... talvez fosse a última vez que poderiam conversar.

####################### ####################### ##################

Todos estavam no templo, o sacerdote caminhava por entre as pessoas e sua presença exalava poder... tanto poder que era possível ver um aura ao seu redor... era vermelha e brilhava a medida em que se aproximava de um trono.

A sua frente quinze jovens o aguardavam, alguns filhos das famílias mais nobres da região... outros, filhos de simples camponeses.

Sentou-se, e com um cajado nas mãos, pediu para que todos se ajoelhassem e cortassem superficialmente o braço esquerdo.

Mesmo assustados, os jovens obedeceram.

Um a um, foram andando em direção ao trono, o poder no local era algo palpável, todos podiam sentir que a magia estava presente em todos os objetos... por todos os lados.

Quando o cajado tocou no primeiro rapaz, uma luz branca surgiu ao seu redor, em seguida ele caiu de joelhos e vários símbolos surgiram "flutuando" no ar e entraram em sua mente.

Todos puderam ouvir um grito de dor e o garoto caiu desacordado no chão. Lentamente os símbolos saíram de sua cabeça e ficaram suspensos no ar, lentamente seu corpo desapareceu!

O mesmo aconteceu com mais cinco jovens que estavam no templo... os que caíam desacordados, eram lentamente absorvidos pelo cajado do sacerdote, que exibia um pequeno sorriso.

Seus olhos pareciam com os de uma águia ao detectar sua presa. Observou com intensa curiosidade o jovem que vinha tentar passar pela prova, ele caminhava lentamente com uma postura ereta e diferente dos anteriores, não demonstrava medo ao caminhar pelo local.

Sim... ele pode reconhecê-lo, era filho de um amigo de infância... Filho de um camponês... não, ele não seria escolhido.

Os cabelos negros do rapaz era um contraste com sua pele branca, o braço agora com o corte, marcava o chão de vermelho por onde caminhava.

Ao chegar diante do trono, sentiu os símbolos entrarem em seu corpo, imediatamente uma onda de energia o envolveu. Ele podia sentir a força, a magia despertando em seu corpo... estava envolto a uma aura vermelha, sentia um enorme poder em suas entranhas... um grito de dor saiu de sua garganta... abriu os olhos e viu-se prostrado, de joelhos, com a respiração ofegante... mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Observou o sacerdote se aproximar... e então tudo ficou escuro.

####################### ####################### ##################

Ainda sem poder acreditar no que vira, o sacerdote caminhava com um jovem desacordado nos braços... embora aparentasse idade avançada, aquilo não representava necessariamente algum esforço físico.

De todos, aquele era o ele julgava menos capacitado... filho de um camponês... isso realmente era um absurdo!

Tinha que sair da cidade o mais rápido possível. O poder ainda não havia despertado, isso significava que ainda teria uma chance... antes de um novo dia surgir... ele é quem receberia o poder de Tagni... ninguém roubaria isso dele!

Ao caminhar pelos corredores do templo... percebe lentamente que as sombras de todos os objetos e móveis começam a desaparecer, para de caminhar ao perceber um par de olhos vermelhos observando seus movimentos.

**- Você o encontrou velho? Ele é meu!**

- Claro minha senhora... mas... ainda não está preparado! Não despertou ainda! Ele pensa como um mortal... não está pronto!

**- O que mais esconde de mim? **

- Nunca esconderia nada! Sou seu servo! Tudo que faço é a Senhora quem ordena! – apesar de falar com uma voz firme... podia sentir que o perigo se aproximava, ela sabia, tinha certeza que ela sabia o que pretendia fazer.

**- Leve-o ao altar agora! Eu o aguardarei lá! **– eos olhos desaparecem na escuridão.

Só tinha uma chance agora... e não iria perdê-la! Caminha lentamente até chegar a um enorme salão, onde um altar feito de pedra era o único objeto presente no local. Coloca o jovem, ainda desacordado deitado sob a pedra fria então a vê materializar-se a sua frente.

Não era mais somente um par de olhos nas sombras, agora ela tinha um corpo, e era linda... nem em seus sonhos mais insanos poderia imaginá-la daquela forma. Depois desta noite, ela também ganharia uma nova vida, poderia finalmente governar o mundo, precisa apenas ser aceita por Tagni e juntos, construiriam um império!

Lentamente ela caminha até o altar, olha para o escolhido passando as mãos pela sua face. Ele começa a despertar neste momento... demonstra um pouco de confusão mas fica totalmente hipnotizado pela imagem sedutora que vê a sua frente.

**- Você nasceu para ficar ao meu lado... venha e desperte para um novo mundo!**

Sem conseguir se controlar, o jovem se perde naqueles olhos negros e, sentando-se no altar, abraça a mulher que está a sua frente, beijando-a com imenso desejo e violência. Ela corresponde com voracidade.

Ao mesmo tempo que isso acontece, a mente do jovem é invadida com imagens de batalhas, mortes, sacrifícios... destruição!

Ele fica assustado, empurrando-a e se afasta do local onde estava deitado, olha assustado para os lados e reconhece o sacerdote, corre em sua direção desesperado.

- O que está acontecendo? O que invadiu minha mente?

- São imagens de vidas passadas... você será a personificação do Deus Tagni na Terra... e ela... será a sua companheira... é para isso que você está aqui.

**- Fique quieto sacerdote! Ele ainda não está preparado! Termine o ritual agora!**

- Eu vi destruição... morte... é isso que vocês fazem? Matam aqueles que os servem? – insiste o jovem olhando para o único rosto amigo do local.

**- É o que fazemos de melhor! Há há há há há... Não se preocupe... logo as memórias desta existência serão apagadas... e você renascerá para governar ao meu lado! **

- Eu nunca me unirei a você! - grita o jovem tentando afastar-se.

**- Sacerdote... eu não vou ordenar novamente! **

Agindo apenas por reflexo, e percebendo que esta seria a sua única oportunidade... o sacerdote pega o cajado e avança em direção ao jovem determinado a matá-lo.

Ao perceber suas intenções, Umbria lança um feitiço e afasta o escolhido da crescente ameaça, ficando bem próxima a ele.

**- Resolveu me trair? Quem você pensa que é para desfiar os poderes de uma Deusa! **

- Sou aquele que conhece seus poderes e suas fraquezas... sem ele você não poderá fazer nada comigo! Eu tenho os poderes de Tagni... e não pretendo entregá-los a ninguém!

O escolhido assiste a tudo totalmente paralisado diante da demonstração de poder dos dois seres a sua frente.

_"Não era isso que as lendas contavam... nesta noite um sucessor seria escolhido... um novo aprendiz... era apenas isso... ou não?" _

O jovem podia observar o ódio crescendo na mulher que estava ao seu lado.

_"Umbria... era este o seu nome? O nome de uma deusa? E o sacerdote... iria mesmo atingi-lo com o cajado? O que estava acontecendo? Os dois tinham atitudes de guerreiros prestes a entrar em combate."_

Umbria sabia que se o escolhido não despertasse, seus poderes não estariam completos. O sacerdote sabia que a escolha que tomara era um caminho sem volta. Reunindo todos os seus poderes, Umbria resolve lançar um feitiço naquele que a havia traído.

Mas enquanto um raio se concentrava em sua mão, agindo mais rápido do que ela poderia imaginar, o sacerdote lança um feitiço e o escolhido fica em sua frente, como um escudo humano.

Sem poder acreditar no que acontece... ela vê o jovem ser atingindo pelo raio que lançou, a dor aparece imediatamente em seus olhos e ela sente a mesma energia voltar em sua direção.

**- Nãoooo! **– grita ao sentir o impacto em seu corpo.

- Por que? – pergunta o jovem que agora respirava lentamente nos braços do sacerdote.

- Porque era assim que tinha que ser... este poder é meu... e nunca poderia liberá-lo para você. Adeus meu jovem, sinto muito que tenha traído a sua confiança... mas foi por um bem maior.

Ele se levanta e observa que do corpo do rapaz, uma aura vermelha começa a se formar e vai saindo lentamente, fluindo para o seu próprio corpo. Sim... este era o poder que ele desejava... foi por isso que matou... foi por isso que traiu.

Enquanto a transmissão de energia acontecia, reunindo as únicas forças que lhe restaram... Umbria, que nada podia fazer perante o que acontecia diante de seus olhos, arrasta-se lentamente até o corpo do rapaz... coloca a mão sobre sua cabeça, sentindo que sua vida se esvai conforme sua aura vai sendo sugada e, com um encantamento antigo, lança uma maldição naquele que a havia enganado.

**AQUELE QUE TRAIU... PELA ETERNIDADE SERÁ CASTIGADO**

**E A PAZ NÃO ENCONTRARÁ ENQUANTO AQUELE**

**QUE TEM O SEU PODER**

**PAGUE COM A VIDA**

**A VIDA QUE DE MIM TIRASTE!**

E então, sem que o sacerdote percebesse, uma estranha sombra saiu das mãos de Umbria e com o que ainda restava do poder do escolhido, a maldição foi lançada!

Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo voltar para as sombras e no corpo do jovem rapaz, apenas uma cicatriz havia ficado em sua testa... em seus olhos agora não havia mais dor...não havia sofrimento... não havia mais vida!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Uau...

Quando poder neste capítulo heim?

Quem quer mais? Dá um grito!

bjusssss


	10. 10 - sozinho

Capítulo 10

**Sozinho**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou Draco que saía de seu quarto após ouvir o barulho da explosão.

Ele ficou paralisado diante do corpo de Adrian, que estava inconsciente no chão, ao lado da porta do quarto de Harry, totalmente despedaçada.

Ao olhar para o interior do aposento, viu aquele a quem tanto amava envolto em uma aura negra, totalmente paralisado, com os olhos focados no "nada".

Correu em sua direção mas uma barreira invisível não deixava que ele se aproximasse!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Draco percebeu que, aos poucos, a energia que não deixava com que se aproximasse de Harry foi diminuindo.

Com cautela, tocou o ombro do amigo, sentiu que seus olhos viraram em sua direção, mas ele estava estranho.

- Harry... você está bem? O que houve?

- Eu não posso ficar aqui... estou sendo convocado... ela precisa de mim...

- Ela quem?

- Se eu não for... Nilrem estará perdido... tenho que partir...

Dizendo isso, ele foi envolvido por uma estranha aura negra que havia ao seu redor.

Após dizer estas palavras... ele desapareceu deixando para trás um amigo totalmente desesperado.

- Dra... Draco?!

Só então deu-se conta da presença do jovem auror.

- Calma... eu vou ... vou te ajudar.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Ao abrir os olhos, Harry percebeu que estava em um lugar que lhe era familiar... apesar de estar em ruínas, ele reconheceu como sendo um antigo templo... caminhou por alguns metros até que sentiu a presença de magia em uma das salas, que agora estava parcialmente destruída.

Foi caminhando nesta direção e, a cada passo que dava, flashs apareciam em sua mente... o lugar estava perfeito... cheio de pessoas... jovens...

Mais alguns passos... mais imagens...

Ele foi caminhando até que parou ao ouvir uma voz estranhamente conhecida...

- Senhora... eu fiz tudo o que me pediu... foi fiel o tempo todo!

**- Mas não conseguiu matá-lo... e isso era fundamental... eu preci... ESPERE! Tem alguém que me procura... mas... ainda não é momento...**

Sem saber como... Harry sente seu corpo ser atingido por um feitiço e, da mesma forma como apareceu naquele estranho lugar ele volta para seu apartamento.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Harry? Mas como?

Olhando ao redor, o jovem vê Draco agachado ao lado de Adrian que ainda estava no chão.

- O que houve? - pergunta com a voz tremula.

- Você... você não se lembra?

- Eu... eu não entendo...

Atordoado Harry apóia as costas na parede e vai deslizando ao chão lentamente.

- Adrian...ele está... eu o ma...

- Não! Ele está bem... quero dizer... está ferido mas ficará bem.

Como se fosse apenas uma pessoa observando uma cena que acontece à distância, Harry vê Adrian sendo cuidado por Draco e em seguida os dois somem rumo a hospital.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Horas depois.

- Vamos Harry... você **tem** que se lembrar de alguma coisa... – Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro, em nada lembrava aquele "senhor calmo" que conhecera anos atrás.

- Já disse que não sei o que aconteceu! – respondeu exasperado!

- Ei... calma! – Lupin chamou sua atenção... – só estamos preocupados com tudo o que aconteceu! Você sabe... Belatriz... Moody... o que aconteceu com você...a forma como desapareceu .

- Olha... eu não sei o que houve... mas acredito que tenhamos que nos organizar mais rápido, fomos pegos despreparados, nos derrotaram facilmente e muitos caíram, isso é inconcebível!

Neste momento todos ficaram em silêncio... realmente, em poucos dias muitas coisas aconteceram.. e nenhuma delas havia sido agradável. Ninguém ousava interromper o que o jovem auror dizia, eles tinha defesa pois muitos erros foram levantados, e não tinham conseguido nada!

- Como é possível?! – continuava Harry – Depois de um ataque daqueles à equipe alfa, ao que me aconteceu...

Todos podem perceber a pequena pausa, o suspiro frustrado e o olhar de censura lançado em direção a Alvo.

- Vocês ficaram sob o **controle do ministério**? Alguém me explica como isso é possível!

- Bom... é que pensamos que... – Lupin por mais que tentasse, não encontrava palavras que pudesse diminuir a culpa que sentia naquele momento.

- Na verdade, esta ordem foi minha.. eu pen...

- Que droga Dumbledore! Você não pode ter cometido tantos erros! No que estava pensando?

Draco assistia a tudo e agora estava assustado com o tom nada ameno, que pairava no ar... todos estavam alterados, mas ninguém ousava se intrometer ou interromper Harry.

- Não temos nenhuma pista? Nada? Alguém pode me dizer se temos alguma ideia de onde Nilrem pode estar?

- Calma Harry, eu acredito que com o tempo...

- Com o tempo o que velho? Com o tempo ele pode ser morto... como foram meus pais... como foi com Sírius... temos que agir agora!

- O que quer dizer com isso? Não acredita mais em meus conselhos?

- Não tente me manipular novamente como quando eu era criança! Saia da minha frente... eu vou encontrar o que eu quero! Com ou sem a sua ajuda!

Neste momento, os dois estavam de pé, cara-a-cara, enfrentando-se em um desafio mudo... podia-se ouvir o barulho do vento fora da casa, todos estavam chocados com o rumo que a conversa tomara.

- Se você quiser continuar assim... – ponderou Dumbledore – vai ter que agir sozinho... a Ordem da Fênix é um grupo, liderado pela razão...

- O que você acha que eu fiz durante todos estes anos? Você colocou todos em risco agindo desta forma! Sob o controle do ministério? Nos afastando? Isolando Moddy? Isso é razão? Para mim é mais um ato de insanid...

- Harry pare! – batendo as mãos na mesa, Lupin interrompe, momentaneamente a discussão – ele salvou a sua vida!

- Mas eu não vou pagar o preço que ele quer por ter feito isso! Não vou fingir que ele tomou as decisões certas e agir sem pensar! Aceitar o que ele quer... é desistir de tudo que um dia eu lutei!

- Você está confuso... suas emoções o traem... – continuou Dumbledore, percebendo que os outros pendiam para o seu lado.

"_Deixar o jovem sozinho, isso sim sairia melhor do que o planejado... só tenho que forçar um pouco mais..."_ – arquitetou o velho diretor.

- Você ainda não superou o que aconteceu com Sírius... com o passar do tempo, vai perceber que não foi sua culpa.

- **O que? Isso NÃO foi minha culpa! **- respondeu com uma raiva incontrolável, partindo em direção ao velho, sendo impedido por Lupin que ficou na sua frente.

Olhando nos olhos no seu antigo professor de DCAT, não viu um estranho brilho nos olhos daquele que se escondia atrás de Lupin.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, depois de tantos anos, finalmente o antigo professor tentava enfraquecê-lo. Depois de tantos anos de lealdade ele podia enxergar o quanto a arte de manipular era a "matéria" que ainda não dominava.

- Se é isso que vocês querem... eu

- Pense bem meu jovem... aqui temos um grupo... você não pode ficar sozinho.

- Como assim "sozinho"? – perguntou Draco, que não estava gostando do rumo desta conversa.

Harry olhou para a fisionomia de todos ao redor da mesa... na sala em que se reuniam a tantos anos... e disse com uma voz fria... desprovida de qualquer emoção:

- Eu saio! A partir de hoje, não faço mais parte deste lugar!

- O que? Você não pode... – disse Neville que finalmente se manifestava.

- Tanto posso, que já fiz! – respondeu o moreno partindo em direção à porta.

- Harry... não...

- Deixe Lupin... ele precisa ficar um tempo sozinho, só assim vai perceber que precisa de nós... – retrucou Alvo.

- Eu posso estar enganado – disse Draco – mas... quem precisa do Harry somos nós... ou melhor... vocês, porque eu vou com ele!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Não dava para acreditar a forma como ficaram os poucos integrantes da Ordem que haviam presenciado a discussão que acabara há poucos minutos. Todos ainda estavam estarrecidos com os acontecimentos, Harry havia abandonado o lugar espumando de raiva, Draco o havia seguido e alguns apostavam que, logo que acordasse, Adrian também os abandonaria.

Lupin estava quieto em um canto, refletindo sobre tudo o que ouviu, depois de tanto tempo, nem mesmo ele tinha aceitado a morte de Sírius, quem dirá Harry que, com certeza senti-se culpado pelo ocorrido.

Neville mantinha a mesma postura, totalmente embasbacado com a situação, não pronunciara uma só palavra depois do ocorrido.

Alvo, ao contrário do que dizia sua aparente calma, estava com os nervos à flor da pele, seus pensamentos estavam a mil... era muita coisa para organizar, e pouco tempo...segundo seus estudos, no próximo eclipse lunar a antiga Deusa Úmbria teria forças para reivindicar os poderes de Tagni, apenas uma noite... seria neste momento que o "escolhido" deveria morrer, e enfim...todo poder seria seu... pela eternidade!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

b Galera... desculpe a demora... são tantas coisas para organizar em tão pouco tempo...

Mas enfim... aqui está mais um...

Espero que gostem... e que Comentem um pouco... hahahahahaha

bjussssss

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################


	11. 11 - O Chamado

CAPÍTULO 11

**O chamado**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Época atual - Ministério

- Estou falando ... não encontramos nada no local! – Lupin já estava quase gritando com Dumbledore, que insistia em perguntar o que realmente tinham visto na casa que deveria ser um perfeito esconderijo.

- Eu preciso pensar... não consigo imaginar alguém que tenham tal poder... a não ser... que... – ele para de falar subitamente, percebendo que muitas pessoas podiam estar ouvindo.

- A não ser o que? – pergunta Neville ansioso.

- Nada... nada meu jovem... eu apenas não sei o que pensar... Preciso me recolher... e...

Sem dizer mais nada, afasta-se da sala de reunião deixando todos boquiabertos com tal atitude.

Alvo Dumbledore aparata em seu escritório, caminha lentamente até um armário onde vários vidros empoeirados estão incrivelmente organizados. Pega um e o leva até a sua penseira de prata.

Ele se prepara para ver as memórias de um de seus antepassados, o dono do livro que guarda a profecia e mergulha. Precisa rever alguns acontecimentos. Pode ser que tenha deixado de perceber alguma coisa, algum detalhe... afinal, só tinha visto aquilo com seu próprio pai, e isso já fazia muito tempo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Esgotado... foi assim que Dumbledore deixou a penseira...ele havia acabado de ver algo que aconteceu há séculos atrás... um pensamento antigo... uma memória que na verdade... havia sido criada por um de seus antepassados... seria seu conteúdo totalmente verdadeiro?

Como pode não se lembrar das semelhanças. O tempo todo estava ali... na sua frente... ele não percebeu!

Será que era tarde? A Senhora das Sombras teria realmente retornado? Mas... a verdadeira questão era: o "escolhido" se lembraria deste fato?

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local – Apartamento de Harry

- Eu não acredito... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... como eles... como eles...

Harry andava agitado, de um lado para outro na sala, Dobby apenas o observava de longe. Não tinha coragem de se aproximar do mestre. Afinal... ele estava literalmente, colocando fogo nas coisas.

- Eu vou acabar... Não ... Eu vou ... argh... Como podem acreditar em tudo que aquele velho idiota fala?

- Hã... Harry?

- Insano... Deixou todos isolados...

- Harry.

- **O QUE? **Ops... me desculpe Draco... não vi a hora que você entrou.

- Tudo bem é que você está tão nervoso...

- **E não era para estar!**

O jovem realmente parecia preparado para explodir qualquer coisa que estivesse à sua frente...

- Me desculpe por estar gritando... e que... – ele para de falar, sentando em um sofá, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos... – Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Nilrem... eu prometi ao pai dele...

- Eu percebi que este garoto é muito importante para você... por quê?

Ele recebe um olhar profundo do amigo.

- Tudo bem... me conte outra hora.

- Não... tudo bem... na verdade eu nem sei... mas quando o vi pela primeira vez... eu me lembrei da minha infância... ele parecia tão ansioso em experimentar essa nossa vida de bruxo... Seus pais eram tão felizes ao seu lado.

- Então... era um irmãozinho? - perguntou ao amigo sorrindo.

- Mais que isso... eu sentia uma energia muito poderosa nele... mesmo que ainda não tivesse idade, eu sabia que ele seria um grande bruxo.

- Mas, ele não tem só nove anos?

- Por isso mesmo, tão novo e com tanta energia... mas eu nem sei se os seus pais perceberam isso, acredito que não pois nunca comentaram nada.

- E o que você acha disso então? Dumbledore tentou alguma coisa?

- Aquele velho idiota... isolou o menino de todos, com certeza sentiu alguma coisa e por isso não me deixou saber de nada.

- Ei... calma, eu acredito em você.

- Você é um amigo muito especial Draco... nem sei o que faria sem a sua companhia aqui.

Dizendo isso, ele o abraça pela cintura, continua sentado no sofá e apoia a cabeça no seu corpo, abraçando-o com firmeza... um ato tão inesperado que Draco fica sem reação... ou quase. Sem perceber, suas mãos vão em direção à cabeça do moreno, começando um suave carinho por entre seus cabelos negros.

Ficam assim por alguns minutos... sem falar nada, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, até que Harry dá um suspiro profundo, se levanta, dá um beijo demorado em sua testa e diz que pretende ir ao local onde Moddy foi atacado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local - Em algum lugar na sede da Ordem.

"_Está tudo correndo com o planejado: agora que Harry está sozinho... posso dar um... fim no herói... ninguém vai sentir a falta do garoto... tenho que levá-lo até o local do sacrifício... mas, eu ainda não sei aonde é... tenho que fazer mais pesqui..." _

- Alvo... Preciso falar com você...

- Pois não Lupin...- diz o velho mago interrompendo seus pensamentos - Fique a vontade.

- É sobre o Harry.

- Sei... ele estava totalmente alterado hoje. São coisas de jovens, falta-lhe experiência... você sabe.

- Pois é isso que está e me intrigando, ele não age desta forma, sempre foi ponderado quando o assunto envolvia a Ordem... não sei, ele estava desconfiado.

- Enquanto não soubermos para onde ele foi quando desapareceu mesmo que por instantes de sua casa, não poderemos fazer nada.

- Eu vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa... vou até lá.

- Não! Deixe comigo... eu vou!

Lupin não pode deixar de olhar com certa surpresa para o antigo diretor, parecia tão ansioso... e, durante a tarde ele estava tão nervoso com a atitude de Harry.

- Bom...como eu fui o maior envolvido no que aconteceu hoje... acredito que deva ser eu quem vá procurá-lo... não acha isso?

Na verdade, o "tom" de voz não revelava uma pergunta... parecia apenas uma informação sendo repassada, ele sequer esperou por uma resposta e desaparatou.

Sem que os dois percebessem, alguém muito atento, ouvia a conversa que acontecia naquele lugar.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local – a casa protegida por Alastor Moody.

" _Não acredito...Adrian me contou que a casa esta inteira! O que pode ter acontecido?"_

Harry estava desnorteado, espera encontrar vestígios sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, mas agora, tudo estava destruído.

Na verdade... **foi tudo orquestrado por Alvo Dumbledore**... Ele acreditava que assim, poderia evitar que descobrissem a origem do "estranho" poder que a casa emanava depois que havia sido invadida pela Rainha das Sombras. Não queria que ninguém rastreasse o local.

Enquanto caminhava pelos destroços do que antes havia sido uma casa, ele sentia a incomoda sensação de que estava sendo observado.

Procurando concentrar-se ao máximo, pode sentir a aura do bruxo que realmente o estava observando. Lançou alguns feitiços não-verbais, para garantir a localização do estranho e, como se estivesse realmente concentrado nos escombros, foi andando em direção ao esconderijo do suposto inimigo.

Então, quando estava perto o bastante e se preparava para lançar um feitiço, uma voz "explodiu" em seu cérebro!

**- Eu quero você! É a hora de renascer e governar ao meu lado!**

O jovem nem percebeu o momento em que fechou os olhos com força e caiu ajoelhado no chão. Ele havia sido enganado, aquele que estava escondido nas sombras serviu de distração, eram dois e só agora ele percebia disso!

Era uma voz ameaçadora mas, ao mesmo tempo, era familiar... por mais que tentasse ligá-la a uma fisionomia, não conseguia. Mal conseguindo abrir os olhos, ele voltou sua atenção para as sombras e pode perceber que um vulto o observava, mas a voz vinha de outra direção!

Buscou ao redor, tentando, apesar da dor que sentia na cabeça, localizar a pessoa que o chamava, mas não teve sucesso... não tinha forças para concentrar-se e buscar por nada naquele momento... sentia-se tonto o suficiente para não conseguir realizar nenhum feitiço de localização.

**- Venha... é chegada a hora de unir nossos poderes.**

"_Quem... quem é você?" _

Mesmo tentando contato mental, não obteve resposta... então , pode observar que o vulto caminhava em sua direção e lhe apontava a varinha.

- Olá Potter...

- Você?

Não houve tempo de dizer mais nada, viu um raio vermelho vindo em sua direção e tudo ficou perdido na escuridão.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local - Apartamento do nosso herói, no mesmo instante em que isso acontecia.

- Draco... eu realmente preciso saber para onde o Harry foi.

- Depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu duvido muito que ele queira falar com o senhor.

- Mas é exatamente por isso, foi tudo um grande mal entendido... eu preciso encontrá-lo e conversar. Ele precisa saber porque eu tomei aquelas atitudes.

Sem perceber suas reais intenções... o jovem acaba revelando o paradeiro de Harry e Dumbledore parte na direção indicada.

- Dobby!

- Sim, jovem mestre.

- Eu percebi que você não fica por perto quando Dumbledore está aqui, por quê?

Pode perceber que, ao fazer esta pergunta, o pequeno elfo ficara ainda menor, encolhido com as costas apoiadas na parede.

- Jovem mestre, por favor, não peça isso a Dobby.

- Mas eu preciso saber.

- Não... Dobby não pode... mestre Harry proibiu.

O pequeno já começa a bater a cabeça na parede quando Draco o segurou.

- Pare com isso agora! Se Harry mandou você fazer algo, é porque ele também tinha suas dúvidas. Oh Dobby... eu disse para onde o Harry foi!

- Dobby não pode contar... mas pode mostrar algo que o mestre está escrevendo.

- O que? Então mostre logo!

Segurando as mãozinhas magras do elfo, Draco é levado até o quarto do rapaz e, dentro de uma das inúmeras gavetas do local, com um feitiço da desilusão, Dobby lhe entrega uma pasta.

- Mas... isso é um relatório sobre as ações da Ordem dos últimos anos.

- Mestre Harry... muito preocupado... coisas estranhas aconteceram.

- Que coisas estranhas?

- Leia jovem mestre... Dobby não pode fazer mais nada.

Percebendo que o elfo já iria começar a se castigar novamente, Draco se contenta em ler as milhares de páginas que estavam à sua frente.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Local - a casa protegida por Alastor Moody.

Dumbledore apareceu no mesmo momento em que Harry era atingido pelo agressor, mas não teve tempo para reação, os dois sumiram nas sombras.

Olhando ao redor, pode sentir a presença de mais um ser, extremamente poderoso nas redondezas. Ele sabia quem era.

- Então... você acha que vai conseguir desta vez?

**- Ora velho... quem diria... o tempo todo, o escolhido estava com você, debaixo de sua proteção, e não percebeu nada? Agora é a minha vez.**

- Ele é diferente... conhece o poder, não vai ser manipulado!

**- É com isso que eu estou contando, sem você para enganá-lo... o que é meu por direito, vai voltar! **

Quem visse a cena não poderia imaginar que o que estava acontecendo, um velho caminhava por entre os destroços, apesar de usar roupas estranhas - pelo menos era isso que os trouxas das redondezas pensariam. Ele estava falando, aparentemente sozinho e seus olhos, como águia, buscavam algo na escuridão.

- Você está fraca feiticeira... eu posso ver onde é o local para onde levou Harry... eu vou impedi-la... você sabe disso!

**- Você viu porque EU queria... agora, não tem como evitar o que já foi traçado em seu destino... o descendente de Merlin está comigo... nada poderá me impedir!**

Neste momento Dumbledore sentiu certa insegurança. Apesar de tentar proteger o garoto, agora ele estava no poder da antiga deusa, com Nilrem ela poderia realizar o ritual sem a sua ajuda... o menino era portador de um "poder antigo", não pode deixar de sentir uma certa frustração... em todo seu plano, uma falha que poderia custar muito caro!

**- Há, há, há... agora é tarde... ele já passou o poder para o local... você está com os dias contados... vai pagar pelo mal que fez usurpando o que era meu!**

- Espere!

Mas já era tarde, na verdade... ele chegava a conclusão de que deveria ter percebido que Harry tinha todas as características para ser o escolhido... mas demorou muito para ver as memórias de seus antepassados, agora Úmbria estava um passo na sua frente... e ele teria que agir com muita cautela para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Sem se preocupar se algum trouxa estaria observando-o, desaparatou... partindo para o local onde supostamente, Harry se encontrava.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Olá meus queridos(as) leitores(as)!

Quero agradecer aos coments e dizer que infelizmente vou levar um tempo para postar o próximo cap. Um problema de saúde... vou passar por alguns procedimentos cirúrgicos mas... logo que possível estarei de volta, acredito que no próximo mês (maio) já estarei conseguindo digitar, vamos ver.

Um bj carinhoso!


	12. 12 - O traidor

**Capítulo 12 **

O TRAIDOR

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Sem saber muito bem o que iria encontrar, Draco começa a ler os relatórios que Dobby havia entregado. Eram muitos, e depois de algum tempo, pode perceber que Alvo havia omitido informações cruciais à realização de algumas missões. Bem como escondera outras do ministério.

Ainda concentrado no que estava lendo, leva um pequeno susto quando Adrian aparata na sala.

- O que?

- Malfoy, desculpe se o assustei, pude sair do St. Mungus e vim direto para cá. Lupin me visitou e contou o que aconteceu. Harry está?

- Hum... não.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, me trocar. Vejo que está lendo os relatórios, falta muito?

- Er... você sabe o que está acontecendo?

"_Tantos anos e agora percebo que Harry tem um novo parceiro, um confidente, um... namorado?"_

- Sim, eu o ajudei em vários momentos. Quando você terminar vamos conversar, enquanto isso eu vou me arrumar.

Sem dar chance para que o jovem respondesse, Adrian entra no quarto de Harry deixando Draco totalmente sem ação.

MINUTOS MAIS TARDE...

Draco ainda estava em estado de choque, Adrian entrara no quarto, sem carregar nenhuma bolsa ou mochila... esta era a prova de que os dois estavam "realmente" juntos.

- Então, a que conclusão chegou?

Sentido-se como um intruso no local e pouco a vontade, o jovem teve que se concentrar para organizar seus pensamentos.

- Bem... Dumbledore realmente tomou algumas atitudes estranhas.

Fez uma pequena pausa, e vendo que não seria interrompido, continuou.

- Acredito que ele esteja escondendo alguma coisa muito grave e isso é extremamente perigoso.

- Que bom perceber que você não é manipulado por ele – disse Adrian com um sorriso nos lábios – Harry havia me dito que, com a sua chegada ganharíamos um aliado, só temos que encontrá-lo.

Nesse instante pode perceber uma agitação no jovem à sua frente.

- Adrian eu... antes de saber tudo isso eu... bom... acontece...

- Fale logo! O que foi?

- Eu contei a Dumbledore para onde o Harry foi... isso já tem mais de duas horas, e até agora ele não voltou... você acha?

- Que droga! Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu!

- Mas como?

- Dobby!

- Sim, senhor Adrian.

- Precisamos de um favor Dobby... e é muito sério.

- O que precisar jovem senhor.

- Vamos Malfoy, para onde o Harry disse que ia?

No mesmo instante, os três estavam no local onde Olho-tonto havia sido atacado, Adrian se ajoelha ao lado do elfo.

- Dobby... Eu sei que você se importa muito com Harry e que como todo amigo, quer muito que esteja em segurança.

O pequenino não falava nada, apenas ouvia com muita atenção o que lhe era dito.

- Pois bem, quero que faça um feitiço de localização e nos diga para onde Harry foi, você pode fazer isso?

-Isso é realmente possível? – Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Draco se depara com uma informação que desconhecia.

- Sim, acontece que Harry é muito mais do que um mestre, é um amigo, ele deu a liberdade para Dobby e este preferiu continuar servindo-o, pois por ele tem muito carinho e admiração. É possível que, com os poderes de elfo consiga fazer algo que não poderíamos. Mas isso só será possível se ainda restar neste local, algum sinal da magia de Harry.

Os dois então se afastam um pouco enquanto o pequeno elfo caminha por entre os escombros. De repente ele para e fecha os olhos. Ao redor de seu corpo começa a surgir uma luz verde e lentamente ela se focaliza em suas mãos. Ele então as direciona para o alto e desaparece do local!

- Mas o que!?

Os dois ficaram momentaneamente sem ação, mas da mesma forma que sumiu, o elfo aparece ao lado deles.

- Senhores, Dobby já sabe para onde levaram o mestre Harry.

- Levaram? Quer dizer que ele corre perigo. – disse Adrian.

- Dobby só pode dizer que sentiu uma energia estranha no local.

- Vamos logo então... não podemos perder tempo. – reclamou Draco.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Harry podia sentir que estava deitado em uma superfície áspera, ao abrir os olhos, percebe que o local é totalmente desconhecido.

Movimenta-se lentamente, procurando verificar se tem algum ferimento e nota que está com os braços acorrentados.

Tenta se libertar, e percebe que não pode fazer magia, ao soltar um suspiro de frustração, percebe um movimento nas sombras, ele não está sozinho.

- Ora, ora... finalmente acordado Potter.

**- Neville?** O que você está fazendo?

- O que eu sempre quis... provando para todos que eu não sou um inútil!

- De onde tirou isso? Sempre fomos amigos eu...

- Você nada! Nunca me tratou com respeito! Todos esses anos me olharam com pena, mas agora isso vai mudar, eu vou ter o reconhecimento que sempre mereci!

- Eu não entendo, o que está acontecendo?

- Você é muito idiota Potter, nós só estávamos esperando o momento certo.

- "Nós"? Quem mais está com você?

- Hahahahaha... é ruim não é? Ficar por fora do que está acontecendo! Fui tratado assim durante anos!

Com uma aparência doentia, Neville aproxima-se de Harry e puxando seus cabelos faz com que se vire em direção a um trono de pedra.

- É ali que você vai deixar de existir Potter, e um novo mundo começa.

- Neville... por fav

- Cale a boca! – grita Neville enquanto bate a cabeça de Harry contra a pedra, causando um pequeno corte com a força que usara.

Ele estava totalmente descontrolado, seus olhos não se fixavam em nenhum lugar, as órbitas giravam de forma alucinada, em nada lembrava aquele garoto tímido dos tempos de escola.

Harry se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido quando, em meio às palavras desconexas que ouvia, pode distinguir algumas que juntas, faziam algum sentido.

- Sim... está aqui... minha família... vou salvá-los... a culpa é dele... sempre foi... nada... vou impedi-lo... renascer... ele tem o poder...

Ele podia sentir que algumas dessas palavras não estavam relacionadas a ele e, mesmo sentindo muita dor aonde batera a cabeça, procurava uma forma de escapar, mas havia poucas opções, as correntes que o prendiam sugavam toda sua magia.

Enquanto estava concentrado, procurando uma saída, ouviu o som de alguns passos, mas que logo desapareceram seguidos de um estalo, quem quer que fosse, não havia ficado tempo suficiente para que pudesse pedir ajuda.

- Neville, por favor... sou eu... Harry, seu amigo. O que

- Amigo? Há, há, há... não... Ela é minha amiga... você é apenas... nada!

- O que você

- Já disse! CALA A BOCA! – gritou dando um tapa em seu rosto.

Por mais que tentasse entender, não compreendia como o amigo havia chegado naquele ponto de loucura, então, antes que pudesse pensar em algo, sentiu que uma energia estranha foi dominado o lugar e escurecendo tudo.

Como uma névoa, a sombra da escuridão, que era quase palpável foi, em poucos segundos rodeando o local onde Harry estava acorrentado.

Debatendo-se naquela espécie de altar, sentia um fluxo de energia passando pelo seu corpo, causando espasmos de dor. Tentava gritar mas sua garganta estava presa, seus olhos fechados com força não podiam mais ver o que acontecia.

Neville olhava a tudo maravilhado, via o "amigo" sofrendo, a escuridão atravessando seu corpo, sua energia se acabando, a vida esvaindo do corpo daquele que sempre o humilhava.

Para Harry, era como se mil agulhas estivessem perfurando seu corpo, a dor era pior do que todas as maldições que já tinha recebido, em segundos reviveu todos os momentos de dor e desespero pelo qual passara.

_**- Pare! Você sabe que este é o escolhido, ele não precisa passar por isso!**_

Da mesma forma como começou, a dor instantaneamente cessou!

Ainda ofegando e com os olhos embaçados, ele olhou na direção de onde vinha aquela voz.

- Nilrem... – sussurrou.

O jovem viu então, no trono que estava à sua direita no fundo daquela sala, o garoto que havia desaparecido na noite em que Moddy fora atacado.

Respirando com muita dificuldade, e sentindo as forças lhe abandonarem, ele pode perceber então que toda a escuridão que o cercava estava concentrando-se em um ponto, formando a silueta de uma serpente, e dela, uma voz alta e misteriosa pode ser ouvida:

_**- Está certo... Herdeiro de Merlin... eu apenas queria ter certeza antes de chamar minha mestra!**_

Como uma flecha, aquela serpente atravessou o corpo de Harry, fazendo com que ele gritasse de dor, mas não alto o suficiente para aplacar o som das gargalhadas de Neville.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Há alguns metros dali, fora do templo, duas jovens bruxas e um elfo apareceram no exato momento em que o som de uma gargalhada ecoava.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Lentamente, a criança levantou-se do trono e caminhou em direção ao jovem que agora estava desacordado.

Mal podia perceber sua respiração, a pele estava mais pálida que o normal, o cabelo negro grudado na testa, escondendo uma estranha cicatriz, e o suor escorria pelo seu corpo, demonstravam que não havia sido pouca a tortura que a Serpente das Sombras impusera àquela pessoa que estava a sua frente e lhe chamara de "Nilrem".

Seria este o seu nome?

Ele não se lembrava quem era, nem o motivo pelo qual estava ali, mas mesmo assim, sentiu necessidade de intervir no que estava acontecendo e evitar o pior.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Sei que foi curto! Não me matem!

Estou voltando aos poucos, mas me recuperando muito bem, obrigada pelas msg!

Quero coments heim!?

bjusssss


	13. 13 - Início do Fim

**Capítulo 13 **

INÍCIO DO FIM

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Nilrem aproximou-se um pouco mais e colocou as mãos no peito do jovem que estava desmaiado à sua frente, quando ia começar a passar um pouco de sua energia para ele, foi interrompido.

- AFASTE-SE DELE!

Gritaram dois jovens que invadiam o local.

Eles estavam chocados com a cena que presenciavam: era uma construção de pedra, que já estava em ruínas, o ambiente era iluminado por tochas, o que deixava com um aspecto ainda mais sombrio. Nesta sala ampla, podiam-se ver duas construções: um trono e um altar, ambos de pedra, com inscrições em alto relevo, que representavam uma civilização com certeza muito antiga.

Conseguiram, apesar da penumbra, perceber que alguém estava acorrentado e desacordado no altar, onde um ser, da estatura de uma criança, mas totalmente translúcido estava aproximando-se de forma ameaçadora. Com certeza estava executando algum feitiço ou qualquer ritual de sacrifício que envolvesse uma vítima.

Dobby imediatamente, quando olhou para aquele estranho ser, tentou esconder-se atrás das pernas de Adrian, o que em meio à situação, passou despercebido.

Procurando captar todas as informações que o ambiente fornecia, Adrian tentava imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo e, ao olhar novamente para o altar, conseguiu visualizar uma cabeleira negra que reconheceria em qualquer lugar que estivesse.

- Harry... – diz com um sopro de voz.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Draco sentiu o corpo gelar e o ar lhe faltar, depois de tanto tempo aquela sensação de perigo e incapacidade o invadia, novamente aquele que fizera parte de sua vida estava correndo perigo, não pode deixar de se questionar o motivo que levava tudo acontecer com ele... com tantas pessoas no mundo mágico, por que só com Harry?

- AFASTE-SE! – gritou novamente, tentando mostrar na voz, uma coragem que estava longe de sentir.

Como ele não se afastava... logo dois feitiços foram lançados em sua direção. O estranho ser nem chegou a fazer qualquer movimento, apenas olhou na direção e os raios desapareceram como fumaça.

Então, ergueu uma das mãos e o chão começou a tremer... uma parede de pedras surgiu no local, separando-os instantaneamente, não dando tempo para nenhuma reação.

Draco correu em direção à parede e, mesmo lançando vários feitiços, nada acontecia.

- Dobby, vá naquela sala e tire Harry de lá agora!

- Sinto muito jovem mestre, grande proteção, Dobby sem poderes!

- Draco...

Uma voz fraca chamou a atenção dos dois, e andando um pouco, em meio a alguns escombros, puderam distinguir a figura do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore!?

- Me... ajudem...

Rapidamente, tiraram o velho mago das pedras e então, após executar alguns feitiços de cura, puderam descobrir o que havia acontecido.

- Eu cheguei aqui e tentei salvar Harry... porém fui atacado e perdi a consciência, despertei agora e vi que vocês também estava sendo atacados... – explica o professor ainda de maneira fraca.

- Como o Sr. Chegou aqui? – indagou Adrian.

- O Sr. Malfoy me informou o paradeiro de Harry, logo que cheguei, vi que ele estava sendo atacado, porém não consegui ajudá-lo, lancei apenas um feitiço de localização e pude então descobrir para onde o levaram.

- Mas... quem o atacou?

- Infelizmente, não pude reconhecer a identidade do agressor... - lamenta abaixando a cabeça.

Os dois se entreolharam e, por uma fração de segundos, perderam um brilho de vitória nos olhos daquele velho manipulador.

"_Acreditaram... agora falta pouco..."_

- Dumbledore... como poderemos salvar Harry? Ele pode estar morrendo enquanto estamos aqui conversando! Temos que fazer alguma coisa... agora!

- Calma Sr. Malfoy... eu acho que, se unirmos nossos feitiços, poderemos romper a barreira mágica que envolve esta parede.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Enquanto isso, em outra parte do templo...

- Senhora... o escolhido lhe aguarda.

**- Enfim... depois de tanto tempo terei o que é meu!**

- Devo lhe informar que... "os visitantes" chegaram. - informa a Serpente das Sombras abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

**- Sim... Chegaram a tempo, só me resta "escolher um". Volte agora, você já fez o que eu queria.**

Dizendo isso, Úmbria ergue uma das mãos e, entrando por uma fenda que ali se abria, a Serpente das Sombras volta ao seu descanso.

**- É chegada a hora, terei minha vingança e um novo mundo para governar!**

Ela fecha os olhos e então seu corpo se desfaz na escuridão, reaparecendo no templo principal, vendo Nilrem muito próximo a Harry.

**- Afaste-se criança! Não é esse o seu papel aqui hoje!**

- E qual será?

Perguntou Nilrem com uma voz calma, mas segura, que demonstrava uma maturidade incompatível com a sua idade.

**- Você é o caminho, o portal pelo qual vou reaver o que perdi.**

- Ele pode não ficar com você... sabe disso.

**- Essa não é uma opção! Eu tenho direito, a profecia vai se cumprir e você não pode evitar... é o meu destino!**

- Que assim seja!

Ao dizer isso, o garoto volta para o trono de pedra e desaparece instantaneamente.

**- Escravo! **– Chama sem olhar para trás.

- A... aqui ... senhora.

Um Neville muito assustado começa a sair detrás de uma das colunas do local e aproxima-se levemente inclinado, demonstrando respeito àquela que lhe chamava.

**- Você me serviu muito bem.**

Ele então se ajoelha à sua frente, lançando-lhe um olhar de extrema adoração.

- Estou aqui apenas para agradá-la... e... para ter meus pais de volta, como a senhora prometeu.

**- Antes porém, eu preciso de mais uma coisa.**

Então, sem falar nada, ela coloca o dedo indicador em sua testa. Ele fecha os olhos e diz com uma voz trêmula:

- Tudo... tudo o que ordenar.

Então, como um autômato, ele se levanta, caminha para o altar e ao tocar em um compartimento, abaixo dos pés de Harry, ergue uma alavanca, e pega com extremo cuidado, um punhal.

A lâmina era de prata, tinha cerca de 20 cm de comprimento e, quando os raios do luar alcançaram sua superfície, brilhou como se estivesse emanando uma energia mágica, o cabo era feito de osso, totalmente entalhado com inscrições da antiga civilização etrusca, enfeitado com fios de ouro e podia-se distinguir o desenho de uma lua em uma de suas faces e uma serpente na outra.

Lentamente, ele vai até a parte superior do altar, apóia as mãos na borda e começa a entoar um mantra sagrado, em uma língua extinta, dando início ao ritual da transferência, era lua minguante.

Uma energia é sentida nesse momento, o teto desaparece e o ambiente é totalmente banhado pela luz do luar.

Neville fecha os olhos e continua a entoar aquelas estranhas palavras, o punhal brilhava cada vez mais, envolvendo o altar com uma estranha energia.

A luz era magnífica, de um poder inimaginável, Úmbria fecha os olhos e afasta-se lentamente da claridade que agora tomava a sala, ficando perto de uma das colunas do local.

Exatamente nesse momento, ouve-se a explosão de uma parede e três pessoas invadem o local.

- Neville... o que você está fazendo? - Adrian pergunta assustado ao reconhecer a figura do amigo.

Ele continuava de olhos vidrados, sem olhar fixamente para nenhum lugar. Os dois não percebem a presença de Úmbria no local e veem, aterrorizados quando ele, que até então estava com as mãos apoiadas no altar, ergue-as lentamente. Entrelaça os dedos segurando um punhal, abaixa lentamente em direção à cabeça de Harry.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Fim do cap... hahahahaha...

... BRINCADEIRA!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Parecia que o tempo havia parado, Adrian não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Neville, o companheiro de tantas lutas estava ali, totalmente transtornado, realizando um ritual desconhecido.

Ao tentar se aproximar, foi possível sentir que os dois estavam protegidos por uma barreira invisível, eles não conseguiam transpassá-la.

Lentamente, sem prestar atenção na movimentação das pessoas que invadiam o local, Neville abaixa as mãos lentamente, e exatamente onde havia a cicatriz em forma de raio, refaz a marca com o punhal. Em seguida, corta os próprios pulsos, sem emitir nenhum som que demonstrasse a dor que este ato poderia estar causando.

Ele então se ajoelha, colocando as mãos, que sangravam abundantemente ao lado do altar de pedra; podia-se perceber que o sangue escorria por uma espécie de canaleta que contornava todo o corpo de Harry.

- Está feito... minha rainha.

Diz com uma voz muito fraca, fechando os olhos em seguida.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Dumbledore assistia a tudo desesperado, o ritual estava começando bem à sua frente e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitá-lo.

**- Olá mago... veio presenciar a minha ascensão?**

Somente nesse momento é que eles perceberam uma figura escondida nas sombras, sendo possível apenas distinguir um par de olhos vermelhos na escuridão.

Antes que tivesse tempo para reagir, todos foram jogados contra a parede, ficando totalmente paralisados.

- O que... o que é isso? – perguntou Draco desesperado.

- Vo-você! – sem poder conter a surpresa, o velho diretor deixa escapar algumas palavras que revelam seu conhecimento sobre a identidade da estranha.

- Dumbledore... quem ... quem é essa mulher? – questiona Adrian, mas sem conseguir resposta.

**- ELFO!** – chama a deusa com uma voz de comando – **COMECE A TRANSFERÊNCIA!**

- Sim, minha senhora.

Incapaz de resistir a esta ordem, Dobby começa a andar em direção ao altar...

- Dobby! Como você pode fazer isso com Harry! – grita adrian.

**- Ele não tem escolha... apenas precisa obedecer! O meu desejo vai ser realizado... logo a lua vai estar em alinhamento como o planeta vermelho... e o meu poder estará completo!**

Todos estavam aterrorizados com o que ocorria diante de seus olhos, ou melhor, apenas dois jovens feiticeiros, pois Dumbledore recordava-se de ter visto esta cena acontecer a centenas de anos atrás ao mergulhar nas memórias de seu antepassado.

Buscava uma forma de encontrar uma saída, tinha que haver uma solução, ele não perderia o poder que o tornaria o mago mais poderoso do mundo bruxo.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

Sem controlar suas ações, o pequeno elfo se dirige ao trono de pedra que estava do lado oposto ao altar.

Silenciosamente, duas lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, demonstrando que, apesar de não dominar seu corpo, sua mente sabia que aquilo era errado, ele não queria, mas tinha que obedecer ao que aquela estranha mulher estava lhe ordenando.

Continuou em direção ao altar e, ao ficar bem a sua frente, concentrou toda a magia élfica em suas mãos, o brilho desse poder foi tão intenso que, por um momento, todos fecharam os olhos.

Após alguns instantes, todos puderam observar que a magia do pequeno elfo circulava o trono como uma névoa multicolorida que lentamente sendo absorvida. À medida que isso acontecia, a figura de uma criança ia ficando cada vez mais nítida.

- Nilrem! – sussurrou Dumbledore.

Dobby lançou um olhar angustiado para Draco e disse:

- Diga ao mestre Harry que... que Dobby não queria partir.

- O quê?!

- Adeus jovens mestres.

Sem que tivessem a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Dobby simplesmente desapareceu.

- Ele... ele...- Adrian não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Infelizmente sim... – confirmou Dumbledore – sem magia, um elfo não pode sobreviver!

**- RETOR MOMENTUS!** – bradou Úmbria levantando as mãos em direção aos jovens.

Seus olhos ficaram desfocados como se estivessem sob um império. Com este feitiço, a Deusa pode rever todos os momentos que eles viveram com Harry: as alegrias, as lutas, o amor que ele demonstrava por cada um deles.

Ao perceber que o feitiço que o mantinha imobilizado ficava temporariamente enfraquecido, Dumbledore forçou um pouco sua magia e conseguiu se libertar. Muito agilmente, pegou sua varinha e caminhou em direção a Nilrem, mas não pode aproximar-se muito, pois uma barreira impedia que chegasse mais perto.

**- Não adianta mago... desta vez não cometerei o mesmo erro!**

- Você não conseguirá me atingir... – respondeu com certa superioridade – não tem um corpo físico feiticeira!

**- DEUSA! Eu sou uma DEUSA! E sim... já escolhi meu novo corpo.**

Nesse momento, Nilrem levantou-se do trono, olhando em direção à deusa, disse:

- É chegado o momento Rainha das Sombras, já fez a sua escolha?

**- Sim... eu quero ele!** – respondeu apontando para Draco, com um estranho sorriso adornando sua face.

Nilrem direcionou um raio de energia em direção ao loiro, seus olhos continuavam totalmente brancos e ele começou a flutuar, uns 30 centímetros do chão, em direção a Úmbria.

Houve uma explosão de luz no momento em que eles ficaram frente a frente a Rainha desapareceu como fumaça.

O jovem começou a gritar em agonia quando a escuridão começou a tomar seu corpo. De seus olhos, agora escorriam lágrimas escuras como a noite.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

- Está feito... minha rainha.

Foi apenas isso que Neville disse antes que cair na inconsciência que o levaria à morte.

Foram exatamente essas palavras que entraram na mente confusa de Harry.

- Está feito minha rainha.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################

_;)_

_Oi gentem... vamos que vamos..._

_Agradeço aos rew e pm recebidos, procurarei responder a todos!_

_Cada um é motivo de alegria e recarrega as baterias para continuar escrevendo._

_Bjussssss..._

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### ################## ####################### ####################### ##################


End file.
